Gohan & su amor inmortal
by PaulaaNovoa
Summary: El destino la separo de su lado & Seria Gohan quien se encargara de reuniré con ella de nuevo después de todo este tiempo seguía amándola con la misma inocencia de cuando eran niños & la pasión de cuando eran adolecentes. Pero no seria tan facial había aun mucha cosas por venir...
1. Chapter 1

**Anda Mama! Cuenta la historia de Daniella y Gohan quiero saberla, decía una linda adolecente peli azul**

 **Ay! Bra no seas entrometida, le respondía su idéntica madre.**

 **Por favor! Decía Bra mientras daba pequeñas patadas sobre la cama**

 **Esta bien. Dijo una Bulma cansada de la misma petición. Pero tendrás que prometerme que no serás imprudente. Lo prometo dijo Bra. Bueno Daniella y Gohan se hicieron novios si no mal recuerdo cuando ella tenia 10 años y Gohan 11, ellos eran muy unidos y aunque la verdad al principio a tu papa le costo mucho trabajo aceptarlo termino por hacerlo ya que daniella es como su primera hija. Es cierto para quiere mucho a mi prima dijo Bra acostada en el mismo sitio. Asi es cuando Daniella tuvo que mudarse a vivir con nosotros tú y Trunks aún no habían nacido así que para vegeta y para mi ella fue como nuestra hija. La verdad a mí me encantaba la idea de que ella y Gohan fuera novios. Ya veo Y porque terminaron mama es cierto lo que dicen en la tele que ella lo termino para seguir con su carrera de modelo? Pregunto Bra. Boca abierta :O… QUEEE! No eso es falso la verdad es que daniella y gohan empezaron a tener problemas cuando Daniella cumplio 15 años. Problemas cómo?. No entiendo mama. Bueno digamos que ellos habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos 5 años y eran muy jóvenes ambos pensaron que lo mejor era que empezaran conocer gente nueva. Y que acaso no podían conocer gente juntos?. No Bra hablo de salir con gente nueva. Ooh entiendo, pero porque? ya no eran felices?. Si lo eran solo que fue su primera crisis de pareja enserio y eran muy jóvenes gohan era cada vez mas celoso y daniella empezaba a crecer en el modelaje y también era algo insegura con gohan, aun asi duraron un años mas justo una semana después de que Gohan cumplio 17 terminaron. Daniella estuvo muy trsite y tu papa y Trunks muy enojados y yo solo trataba de ayudar a mi hija. Pero quien si la paso un poco peor creo fue Gohan. Pues ni tanto porque según se cuándo daniella quiso arreglar las cosas él ya estaba muy bien repuestito con videl dijo la adolecente con un poco de rencor en su tono de voz. Bueno eso nunca me quedo claro es que no me cabe en la cabeza que gohan hubiera cambiado así a tu prima pero la verdad es que nunca supe que paso. Yo creo que que gohan es todo un mujeriego. Yo no creo de eso yo aun veo como gohan mira a daniella y me parece la misma mirada llena de amor y dulzura que hace 4 años dijo bulma dando un enorme suspiro**

 **BULMA! MUJER! BULMA! Dónde estás? Decía vegeta acercándose a la habitación mientras su esposa e hija salían de ella**

 **Que pasa vegeta?-bulma**

 **Afuera te buscan un montón de gente vestida como chambelanes –Vegeta**

 **Hahahha papa son lo meseros para la fiesta de bienvenida de Daniella-Bra**

 **Mmmmh mi hija no necesita tanto show es suficiente con que tenga a su padre esperándola con los brazos abiertos-vegeta**

 **Ps yo la verdad prefiero los chambelanes hahaha dijo Bra alejándose con su mama**

 **-.-… - Vegeta.**

 **Un Dia Antes!**

 **Oye Bra entonces tu prima vendrá de visita. Decía una azabache idéntica a su abuela Milk.**

 **Así es mi querida pan mi prima Daniella la top model del momento vendrá después de un largo tiempo – Bra**

 **Y porque no había venido-Pan**

 **Pss si que lo hizo varias veces pero solo de un dia a otro y esta vez se quedara- bra muy emocionada**

 **Entonces ella era la novia de mi papa?- Pan**

 **Si asi es pero no te preocupes que mi prima seguro no tiene ningún interés en gohan mas ( aunque yo se que eso es completamente falso) pensó Bra para ella**

 **Ay claro eso no me preocupa mi papa y mi mama son muy felices bueno tienen sus problemas pero los solucionan… decía mientras iba disminuyendo el tono de voz y agachando al cabeza**

 **Si bueno, tengo que irme porque ayudare a mi mama con los preparativos – Bra mientras caminaba a la salida de la casa acompañada por pan**

 **Oye ya te va Bra? – dijo el mayor de los hijos de goku**

 **Si, mi mama tendrá una fiesta de beincvenida :D**

 **Asi?-gohan curioso**

 **Aii que tonta yo venía a invitarlos y ya me voy sin decirles nada hahaa rio un poco, bueno mañana mi prima vendrá y mi mama le hará una bienvenida**

 **Dniellla?- dijo gohan sin poder ocultar la luz en sus ojos**

 **Si ella-Bra bueno me voy dijo mientras abría su capsula y subía, adiós Pan adiós Gohan nos vemos mañana!**

 **Adiós Bra-pan**

 **Adiós y claro ahí estaremos mañana- dijo un tanto conmovido Gohan**

 **Oye papa aun quieres a la prima de Bra?-pan**

 **:O que. pan- dijo tartamudeando gohan**

 **Bueno es que tú y mama siempre pelean no creas que no me doy cuenta además todos siempre hablan de lo felices y linda pareja que tú y esa tal daniella hacían-pan**

 **Miar pan ella y yo pasamos muchos momentos juntos que siempre recordare pero ahora cada uno tiene su vida ella es una gran modelo ahora y yo te tengo ti y mi trabajo-gohan**

 **Y a mama también la tienes papa-pan**

 **S..si claro y a tu mama- dijo gohan mientras veía el cielo.**

 **FLASH BACK (de gohan)….**

 **Ya gohan porque siempre quieres pelear- decía una chica delgada alta (obvio mucho menos que gohan) de piel blanca ojos miel y cabello largo hasta la mitad de las bolsas traseras de sus jeans.**

 **Si el que no tuvo tiempo de vernos fuiste tu-daniella**

 **Ay quien lo dice la que se va 3 dias ala semana MINIMO! A otro país-decia gohan dándole la espalda**

 **Es mi sueño y pensé que lo entendería- Daniella**

 **Y lo hago es solo que no se porque tú no me entiendes a mi.**

 **Que no te entiendo pero si yo pierdo tiempo en mi trabajo como modelo es porque te dije que es mi dueño no me digas que enseñar a volar a videl es tu sueño porque entonces solo estamos perdiendo el tiempo dijo la castaña- mientras ella era la que daba la espalda ahora**

 **Noo.. claro que no lo sabes mi sueño es poder estar contigo para siempre dijo el semisaiyajin mientras abrazaba a la chica por la espalda. Gohan- solo que tengo miedo le susurró al oído**

 **Miedo? De que gohan. Estamos creciendo y la vida es cruel dijo acercando sus rostros…. FIN DEL FLASH BACK.**

 **Papa Papa papa!-pan**

 **Si que pasa mama dice que entres ya a cenar. Si ya voy dijo goha aun mirando ala nada.**


	2. Ch2 Los recuerdos vigentes

**Holaaaaaa! Bueno empezare por explicar las edades de los personajes en la historia. (Petición de vanessarugamas3. Gracias!) Daniella y Gohan se hicieron novios cuando ella tenía 10 años y el 11. Terminaron cuando él tenía 17 y obvio ella 16. En ese mismo año nació Pan (ósea ya saben porque Daniella no deja ni que Gohan se le acerque) durante este tiempo Gohan y daniella se han visto en alguna de las tantas reuniones de Bulma hasta que gohan se casó con videl casi dos años después del nacimiento de Pan. Gohan ahora tiene 27 años y ella 26 y pan 10 años Bra 14 (si aumente un poco más la diferencia) y Videl 27 . Trunks 21 y Goten 20.**

 **Ya te dije que si quieres tú no vallas pero yo si iré y si Pan quiere me acompañara- dijo un gohan bastante estresado**

 **Claro tu no podrías desaprovechar la oportunidad de estar cerca de esa lagartona-dijo videl al tiempo que su esposo se daba la vuelta abruptamente causando que diera unos pasos atrás**

 **No Vuelvas a llamarla así oíste, que ella no fue quien me emborracho para meterse en mi cama-gohan**

 **Videl dio unos resoplidos de furia mientras veía como su esposo salía de la habitación para volver a dormir en la de huéspedes**

 **Esto terminara por volverme loco-gohan mientras se acostaba en la cama de huéspedes la que desde hace ya más de 4 años había sido su habitación. Pero como buen padre gohan no quería que pan se diera cuenta así que primero subía con videl y cuando pan dormía él se iba a su cuarto.**

 **Vaya el saber que Daniella estará aquí pronto me a echo remover aún más el pasado. No a quien engaño desde aquel día en que Daniella se fue a Londres lo único que me tiene con vida aparte de mi Pan son los recuerdos de cuando estábamos juntos. Gohan estuvo recordando toda la noche los momentos más felices con Daniella y por efecto también los más tristes, incluso sus discusiones reía como tonto cuando recordaba lo celoso que se ponía a los 13 años cuando daniella tenía 12 y empezaba a modelar y a el daban celos porque krilin y yamcha le metían ideas en la cabeza.**

 **LONDRES!**

 **Y estas emocionada de volver?- decía Cara Delevingne mientras entra al balcón donde se encontraba su amiga**

 **Si lo estoy extraño mucho a mis papas bueno mis tíos y a mis primos- contestaba Daniella mientras encendía un cigarrillo**

 **Solo por eso? *.*- cara con voz coqueta**

 **Si te parece poco que quiera volver por mi familia!**

 **No pero creo que también estas contenta porque veras a ese tal Gohan o no?**

 **Gohan es un hombre de familia y yo y yoo..**

 **Y tú sigues enamorada de él me equivoco?**

 **Si te equivocas ya te dije que él es…..-fue interrumpida**

 **Noo te engañes el que el este casado no quiere decir que tú ya no sientas nada por él. Es normal marco tu infancia y tu adolescencia**

 **Ya Cara mejor ayúdame a terminar mis maletas – evadió Daniella mientras tiraba su cigarro y ambas chicas entraban al departamento.**

 **Al dia siguiente** **….** **7:00 am**

 **Te extrañare mucho-Cara**

 **Tranquila tú me alcanzaras en unas semanas no?-Daniella**

 **Siii es cierto pero de todos modos** **L** **bueno cuídate mucho y disfruta TODO!-Cara**

 **Si lo hare- Daniella mientras se separaba de su amiga**

 **También de Gohan eh ;)-Cara**

 **CARA!-Daniella**

 **Yayaya anda que se te hace tarde-Cara.**

 **Mientras Daniella se sentaba en su asiento de avión…**

 **Fantástico como si no tuviera suficiente con mi cabeza que no deja de pensar en Gohan para que Cara aun me haga sentir más dudas-dijo sarcástica.**

 **En Casa de los Brief**

 **Vegeta que haces despierto si aún es de madrugada?-cuestiono una adormilada Bulma a su esposo que se encontraba mirando por la ventana**

 **Como que, que mi hija esta ya en camino puedo sentir su ki acercándose-contesto vegeta de brazos cruzados con una sonrisa de lado**

 **Enserio? Que emoción sabes yo también ya me despertare- bulma entrando al baño**

 **CASA DE LOS SON**

 **Vaya no pude dormir nada – gohan mientras se lavaba la cara y se disponía a entras a la habitación de su esposa para buscar su ropa**

 **Vaya estas tan emocionado que hasta madrugaste-dijo videl con un tono molesto y algo burlón**

 **Ya videl no crees que es tonto que te quieras hacer la celosa no le veo sentido-gohan**

 **No le ves sentido dices! Soy tu esposa a lo que yo no le veo sentido es que prefieras ir a una reunión para una mujer que solo le da problemas a tu patrimonio-videl**

 **Problema? A mi matrimonio?, videl primero lo que sobra en ente ¨matrimonio¨ es eso problemas y segundo ya ni siquiera existe ningún matrimonio deja de engañarte-gohan**

 **A dónde vas gohan?-videl**

 **A cambiarme en otro lado que no soporto seguir oyéndote y por favor baja la voz que no quiero que despiertes a pan-gohan**

 **Pues tal vez sería mejor que se despierte y sepa que su padre se arrepiente de ella y cree que solo es un estorbo que no lo dejo estar con la mujer que según el ama-videl**

 **No vuelvas a decir eso oíste que Pan es lo único bueno que me has dado- resumió gohan saliendo de la habitación**

 **En Casa de los Brief**

 **1:00 pm**

 **Con quien hablabas mama?- pregunto el joven de cabello lila mientras se sentaba en la meza**

 **Con goku y milk quería que me confirmaran su asistencia a la fiesta de tu prima-bulma**

 **Oh es cierto dani llega hoy que bueno no sabes que gusto me da-dijo trunks mientras devoraba un bocadillo**

 **Si a mí también y bueno creo que a algunos más que otros-dijo bulma sonriente mientras con la mirada señalaba a vegeta que estaba de pie a la ventana con los brazos cruzados aun concentrado con el ki de daniella**

 **Bueno también llamare a gohan y videl para confirmar-bulma**

 **Prrrr eso no es necesario mama bueno videl no sé pero gohan estará aquí eso júralo-trunk con tono irónico**

 **Ay trunk no hagas eso comentarios y menos con tu papa tan cerca y ve a hablarle a tu hermana que necesito que me ayude con los últimos arreglos**

 **Si mama-trunk.**

 **Solo espero que vegeta no se ponga en el papel de papa celos y arme un show-pensaba bulma mientras observaba a su esposo aun en el mismo sitio junto a la venta.**

 **Espero les guste el siguiente tratare de subirlo ahora les prometo ya será la gran Bienvenida ;)**


	3. La bienvenida ¿al amor?

**LA GRAN BIENVENIDA ¿al amor?**

**Todo ya estaba listo los primeros en llegar habían sido yamcha, ten el maestr roshi, krilin, 18 & marron (de 18años). Bulma y 18 se encontraban adentro platicando.**

 **-oye bulma y espero no ser indiscreta pero siempre eh tenido la duda quien es la mama de daniella- pregunto 18 esperando no ser indiscreta**

 **-buano daniella es hija de Taitsu- respondio bulma con toda normalidad**

 **-si lose, pero quien es Taitsu-18**

 **-aaah bueno Taitsu es mi hermana ella tubo a daniella cuando tenía 34 años y tuvo muchas dificultades y lamentablemente 4 años después murió y por obvias razones daniella está conmigo porque soy su tia-dijo bulma con algo de nostalgia**

 **-oh ya veo, siento a verte recordado eso -18**

 **-no te preocupes, ahora lo importante es que daniella vuelve en unas larga vacaciones después de aver estado tanto tiempo lejos de casa. Aunque tengo que admitir que me llena de orgullo que mi hija sea modelo de Chanel, VS,LV y tantas otras marcas-cometo bulma con una gran sonrisa**

 **-es cierto cuéntame como lo consiguió?-pregunto 18**

 **Las dos mujeres estuvieron platicando mientras esperaban a los demás y sobre todo a la tan esperada chica.**

 **En el Aeropuerto**

 **-vaya cuanta gente solo espero que alguien venga por mi pronto que muero de cansancio- se quejo daniella mientras veía a todas parte en busca de alguna cara familiar**

 **De vuelta ala fiesta**

 **-Oye trunks y Vegeta?-pregunto kirilin**

 **-es cierto, no lo se le pregúntale a mi mama-respondio alejándose**

 **-mama y papa?-trunks**

 **-no lose estaba aquí hace un momento-dijo bulma mirando a todos lados**

 **-espera creo que ya se dónde esta-dijo trunks sonriendo**

 **Aeropuerto**

 **-Papaaaaa!-grito la chica corriendo a los brazos del príncipe saiyajin**

 **-Hola princesa como estas?- pregunto vegeta sin poder esconder su sonrisa.**

 **-Pan! Ya vamono- apresuro Gohan desde la sala**

 **-ya papa ya estoy lista- contesto mientras bajaba las escalera**

 **Perfecto ve al coche voy por mi saco-gohan**

 **Pan asintió con la cabeza y salió de la casa**

 **-veo que no te importa lo que yo diga verdad-videl**

 **-ya te dije que si quieres ir estas invitada-dijo gohan mientras tomaba su saco**

 **-ps no ire por esa fiesta no tiene ningún sentido para mí y tú tampoco deberías ir y menos llevar a nuestra hija- replico videl aumentando el tono de su voz**

 **-pues te equivocas porque para mí tiene todo el sentido del mudo. Puede ser mi última oportunidad en el amor- dijo gohan mientras cerraba la puerta.**

 **-Daniellaaaaaa!.- grito la joven peli azul corriendo a abrazar ala chica de larga cabellera**

 **-Hola Bra te he echado mucho de menos- digo mientras la abrazaba con nostalgia**

 **-pero mírate esta echa toda una hermosura -Dijo bulma con los ojos llenos de lagrimas**

 **-hay mama pero si apenas hace 5 meses fuiste a Londres a visitarme. Dijo daniella mientras consolaba a la mujer que se aferraba a sus delgados brazos**

 **-no lo puedo creer te e extrañado tanto- dijo Trunks mientras besaba su frente.**

 **Daniella saludo a todos y aun que le costo trabajo resistirse empezó a buscar a gohan con la mirada pero no logro nada**

 **-Ay pero que linda estas –dijo la esposa de goku mientra saludaba de beso ala chica**

 **-Hola Daniella que bueno volver a verte- dijo goku con una gran sonrisa**

 **-a mi también me da mucho gusto verlos señor y señora Son- daniella**

 **-Daniella ven siéntate conmigo- pidió bra mientras la dirigía del brazo**

 **-cuentame todo!-bra muy emocionada**

 **.haha todo de que?- Daniella**

 **Pss es cierto que eres novia de Harry Styles?- pregunto bra**

 **-queeee pensé que llegaba a casa pero creo que estoy en una entrevista-**

 **-hay vamos dime nimodo que yo te ponga el dedo- dijo bra haciendo pucheros**

 **-no no es cierto, es verdad salimos un par de veces pero él es muy inmaduro y creme no está listo para nada que tenga que ver con responsabilidades. Yo busco al alguie c…- fue interrumpida**

 **-como el que va llegando?'- dijo bra señalando con la mirada y con una sonrisa traviesa**

 **Narrado por daniella**

 **Me di la vuelta y ahí estaba entrando con su hermosos ojos negros, su cabello en picos sonriéndole a todos cuando de repente su miradas se cruzó con la mía, esa mirada que me tranquilizaba en los peores momentos esa misma que me derretía, esa que esperaba ver cada día cuando despertaba y en la que pensaba cada noche mientras contenía el llanto… de repente desvié mi mirada a un costado de él y mire que venía acompañado de una niña un poco más pequeña que bra, deduje que era Pan su hija la última vez que la vi tenía 6 años. Salí de mi pensamiento cuando vi como gohan se acercaba a mi.**

 **Narrado por gohan**

 **Al entrar supongo que no disimule en cuento puse el primer pie adentro empecé a buscar a daniella y la encontré sentada con Bra, ella también me miraba la había extrañado tanto solo quería correr abrazarla y volver a sentir su delicada piel cerca de la mía sentir su respiración el olor de su cabello. Inconscientemente empecé a caminar a dirección de ella con prontitud.**

 **Hol..la-dijo gohan casi sin aliento**

 **-Hola gohan- respondo Daniella mirando al suelo**

 **-mírame por favor no sabes cuánto lo deseo- dijo gohan tomándola del mentón**

 **-no hagas esto gohan, todos están aquí- dijo alejándose un poco**

 **-esta bien pero por favor prométeme que esta vez no te iras sin escucharme-**

 **-no se que quieres que escuche-**

 **\- la verdad-**

 **-la verdad? Gohan a pasado tanto tiempo que no sé de qué serviría ahora saber la verdad- contesto daniella**

 **-te eh esperado la mitad de mi vida asi que si puedo estar contigo una hora mi vida entera tendrá sentido- exclamo gohan antes de ser interrumpido.**

 **-mira Pan ella es mi prima Daniella- presento Bra**

 **-hola – dijo pan con amabilidad**

 **-hola pequeña pan pero que linda te has puesto, te pareces mucho a tu abuelita y tu mama. Dijo daniella mientras acariciaba un mechón del cabello de la azabache.**

 **-Gracias.- agradeció Pan.**

 **Daniella pan y bra se alejaron a saludar a goten y marron aun que durante toda la plática Daniella no podía evitar sentir encima la mirada de gohan que se encontraba sentado en compañía de krilin , yamcha y piccolo**

 **Daniella se sentía lago cansada asi que decidio ir al patio del otro lado para descansar del ruido. Estaba a punto de encender un cigarrillo cuando una voz muy conocida la espanto un poco**

 **-pense que ya no fumabas?-**

 **-eeh ai gohan me asustaste, que haces aquí y ps pensante mal si fumo- dijo y encendió su cigarro**

 **-tenemos que hablar- dijo gohan mientras se acercaba a daniella**

 **Esta dio unos paso atrás y dijo – bueno pero que para habla no hace falta estar tan cerca-**

 **-esta bien lo siento-se disculpo gohan**

 **-daniella yo quiero que sepas que nunca te engañe-**

 **\- ah no entonces me vas a decir que dejaste embarazada a videl cuando le dijiste salud, porque de otra manera no entiendo cómo puedes decir que no me engañaste cuando tienes una hija gohan-**

 **\- es que si estuve con videl pero fue porque ella me engaño-**

 **-a claro como es super fácil engañar a la gente para que tenga sexo verdad- dijo daniella irónicamente mientras se alejaba mas de gohan**

 **\- ella se metio a mi cama una noche que me emborrache, y me emborrache porque quería olvidar que tú y yo habíamos terminado- dijo gohan buscando la mirada de daniella**

 **-y esperas que te crea eso-**

 **-ps si porque es la verdad, o entonces porque crees que me case con videl hasta que pan cumplio 2 años porque tenia la esperanza de que me escucharas y claro que nunca dejaría desamparada a pan pero con quien yo quiero esta con quien yo se que debo estar eres tu- dijo mientras atrapaba a daniella y se disponia ajuntar sus labios como tanto lo había querido todo este tiempo.**

 **Daniella quiso reusarse al mover su cara**

 **-No me te nieges por favor no sabes cuánto eh esperado este momento por favor no me detengas- dijo gohan mientras juntaba sus labios y saboreaba de nuevo es sabor que nunca había podido olvidar**

 **-te amo.. y no quiero perderte otravez- dijo gohan cuando daniella se separó lentamente después de aver correspondido al beso del semisaiyajin**

 **-tengo que volver ala fiesta. Dijo daniella mientras caminaba asi donde ese encontraba toda la gente**

 **\- espera, tu no me diras nada?- dijo gohan algo confundido**

 **-por ahora no tengo nada que decirte- contesto sin voltear aver al guerrero**

 **-perooo?- gohan fue interrumpido**

 **-ya habrá tiempo gohan esta vez no me regreso en 2 dias dijo de espaldas al hijo mayor de goku y siguió caminando.**

 **\- gohan no pudo evitar sonreír y dar un largo suspiro al sabes que daniella no se iria al dia siguiente como tenia acostumbrado.**

 **Los invitados se despedían daniella estaba despidiéndose de goten y milk mientras krilin y su familia salían acompañados de maestro roshi, poccolo y yamcha.**

 **Gohan quería despedirse de daniella pero vegeta se había parado a un lado de ella parecía que podía leer su mente**

 **Asi que gohan solo dio una despedida en general claro sin quitar su mirada de daniella.**

 **Eh ido cambiando según sus consejos muchas gracias a todos por sus cometarios este es mi primer fanfic asi que toda opinión me ayuda a mejorar. nos vemos!.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Narrado por Daniella**

 **En cuanto abrí la puerta de mi cuarto me encontré con la sorpresa más tierna que jamás me hubiera imaginado. Desde que me había ido a Londres siempre me quedaba en mi antigua habitación pero tenía años que las paredes permanecían bacías, los recuerdos que colgaban de ella habían quedado atrás. Oh por lo menos eso era lo que yo pensaba. Alguien había colocado mis viejos posters en la cabecera de mi cama se encontraba un gran poster de Kate Moss y otro de Naomi Campbell y en medio de ambos uno MIO!**

 **-Lo lograste!-**

 **-mama! Tu hiciste todo esto verdad-**

 **-porque los quitaste eh?- cuestiono Bulma antes de cerrar la puerta**

 **-ps no lo se, pero gracias por regresarlos- dijo daniella mientras observaba la puerta de su armario con todas las fotos que nunca pensó volver a ver. Era ella con vegeta cuando solo tenia 5 años y mas del nacimiento de Trunks y la primera vez que sus padres la dejaron sostenerle. También había de gohan cuando eran niños y una muy especial de su cumpleaños numero 15 y gohan sostenia 100 rosos que le había obsequiado a daniella en esa ocasión.**

 **-Que te pasa- pregunto bulma al ver que su hija permanecía distraída**

 **-eh? No no es nada-**

 **-no me digas que dudas en contarle algo a tu madre?- dijo bulma mientras se sentaba junto a daniella**

 **-claro que- afirmo daniella y después le conto a su mama todo lo sucedido con gohan durante la bienvenida.**

 **-ya veo asi que yo tenia razón- dijo bulma dando un pequeño salto de alegría**

 **-mama que no es momento para tus cosas, no ves la gravedad de la situación verdad?-**

 **-pero si yo no lo veo tan grave, el te quiere, videl es una tramposa y me duele expresarme asi pero también una fácil-**

 **-Claro, y yo vuelvo después de años y le arrebato su familia a Pan no?-**

 **-hay tu no le arrebatas nada a nadie pan no será la primera hija de padres divorciados ni la última creme-**

 **-mama mejor ya dormiré si?- dijo daniella mientras se ponía la pijama**

 **-esta bien me voy pero piénsalo hasta cuando, te darás la oportunidad de ser feliz- dijo bulma mientras le daba un beso en la frente ala maniquí y salía de la habitación.**

 **-oportunidad de ser feliz? La felicidad no se obtiene con la desdicha de otros y menso de una niña- se dijo Daniella mientras se recostaba en la cama.**

 **-Daniiiiiiiiiii despieraa despietaaaa!- decía emocionada la peli azul dando de brincos**

 **-Braa! Que sucede? Te pasa algo?-**

 **-pss si que ya quiero que te despiertes y que vayamos de compras porfavor!-**

 **-esta bien ya! Me dare una ducha y bajo en seguida esta bien- contesto daniella mientras se levantaba de la cama**

 **-siii! Oye puedo invitar a Pan?-pregunto bra antes de salir**

 **-si porque no- contesto daniella con algo de sorpresa.**

 **…**

 **-Porfavor mamaa.. déjame ir!-suplicaba Pan a su madre**

 **-que no Pan –videl**

 **-que pasa?-gohan**

 **-mi mama no me deja ir de compras con Bra y su prima daniella verdad que no tiene nada de malo- dijo Pan hacercandose a su padre**

 **-No claro que no tiene nada de malo y puedes ir yo te doy permiso-dijo gohan mirando fijamente a su esposa**

 **-peroo..-videl**

 **-anda pan ve a arreglarte que no tardan en venir por ti- gohan**

 **-siii gracias- dijo pan mientras corria a su habitación**

 **Despues de una larga discusión con videl gohan salio de vuelta a su trabajo a Corporación Capsula…**

 **….**

 **-Sabes Bra tu prima es muy agradable-comento pan mientra devoraba su helado- nose porque mi mama le desagrada tanto-**

 **-bueno eso es porque Gohan prefiere a daniella- bra no sabia si lo dijo o lo pensó**

 **-queee.. no eso no es cierto-pan**

 **-no quise decir, que gohan quizo primero a daniella recuerda que ellos se conocieron antes- trato de componer bra algo nerviosa**

 **-bueno si talvez-susurro la nieta de goku**

 **-chicas vengan ya hay que volver a casa-aviso la castaña a la distancia.**

 **…**

 **-no puedo creer como es que hace un momento me encontraba de shopping y ahora me deje engatusar para venir a la Corporación- rezongo Daniella a su madre**

 **-hay no te quejes que te tengo una sorpresa- respondió Bulma- quiero que conozcas tu nueva oficina-dijo mientras abrir la puerta de un despacho lleno de los diseños que daniella había hecho cuando era chica.**

 **-que es esto mama-**

 **-es tu nueva oficina, daniella desde hoy corporación capsula entrara al mercado de la moda de tu mano-**

 **-queeeee? Es broma verdad-**

 **-claro que nooo-**

 **-y crees que yo pueda-**

 **-claro, no estarás sola- bulma empezó a presentarle a Daniella 3 jóvenes diseñadoras. Brenda, Ary y Luisa. – ella son tu equipo- expreso la peli azul**

 **-aaah y casi lo olvidaba Marron entra-dijo Bulma –marron ya la conoces es la hija de Krilin y 18 y esta por entrar a la universidad y quiere trabajar antes asi que pense que no te importaría-**

 **-quee claro que no, Marron quiero que seas mi brazo derecho que dice- propuso la maniquí**

 **-Claro, me.. mee encantaría- contesto emocionada la rubia**

 **…..**

 **-Si mama es que tengo una gran idea pero en cuanto acabe aquí voy a casa no te preocupes- dijo la castaña antes de colgar el teléfono**

 **…..**

 **-Vaya, primero no quería ni estar ahí y ahora ya son la 12:00 pm y no quiere salir- dijo para si bulma**

 **-Y daniella?-cuestiono vegeta entrando a la sala**

 **-aun esta en la oficina-**

 **-y que hace ahí?-**

 **-pss esta muy emocionada con hacer su propia marca de ropa y dice que tiene una gran isea-**

 **-QUEEE! Mi hija viene de vacaciones y tu la pones a trabajar- dijo algo exaltado Vegeta**

 **-Tranquilízate! Quieres, no entiendes y si daniella se encariña con este proyecto podría terminar por quedarse aquí con nosotros-**

 **-eeh? Pero eso seria engañoso no?**

 **-querer tener cerca a tu hija no tiene nada de engañozo o si?-**

 **…..**

 **Narra Daniella**

 **Me disponía a salir de la empresa cuando escuche ruidos en una de las oficinas. Me alarme un poco pero cuando escuche aquella voz no pude detenerme y abri la puerta.**

 **-ya videl tengo mucho trabajo luego te hablo si-dijo mientras colgaba el teléfono y se daba la vuelta**

 **-Daniella!?- dijo sorprendido – que haces aquí?- cuestiono mientras se acercaba.**

 **-yoo..yo? no que haces TU aquí?-**

 **-pues aquí trabajo-**

 **\- pues yo también-**

 **-que! Enserio? Aaah claro bulma me conto hace unas horas, pero nunca pensé que estarías aquí hasta tarde- pero me alegra tanto verte- dijo mientras tomaba a Daniella de la cintura y la acercaba a el.**

 **Daniella quería resistirte e incluso se sentía enfadad con su cuerpo que no la dejaba poner resistencia, parecía que cada parte de su ser caía rendida a las caricias del guerrero. Ambos se unieron en un apasionado beso.. al ver daniella que su cuerpo no quería obedecer sus órdenes de reusarse al contacto del aquel saiyajin decidió ser ella quien obedeciera. Y se aferró al cuello de gohan mientras este la pegaba a el y con la otra mano acariciaba su espalda.**

 **-Te amo..-dijo gohan en el momento que se separaron para tomar aire. Mientras recorría con sus manos el rostro de daniella aquel rostro que había cambiado desde la última vez que lo había podido tener tan cerca pero seguía igual de hermosos. ahora ya no era su novia de la infancia tierna y dulce, ni la adolecente que lo hacia experimentar sentimientos desconocidos, celos, pasión. si no la mujer que quería tener solo para el siempre.**

 **-Noo gohan.. es.. s. espera- balbuceaba daniella mientras el besaba su cuello y se sentaba en su escritorio con las caderas de la castaña entre sus piernas.**

 **Daniella pasaba sus dedos entre el cabello negro del moreno mientras este se disponía a a introducir sus manos debajo de su blusa. Gohan no dejaba de balbucear cosas que daniella no podía entender. Justo cuando gohan cambiaba de lugar con ella, disponiéndose a ponerla sobre el escritorio un ruido hizo que se detuvieran en seco.**

 **ChaChaChachan…..**

 **Espero sigan leyendo y si tienen alguna sugerencia yo feliz de leer sus comentarios n.n**


	5. Chapter 5

**Daniella empujo a Gohan los más lejos que sus fuerzas se lo permitieron. Los amantes trataban de recorporarse mientras veían con suspenso como se abría la puerta.**

 **-Oye Gohan no sabes donde…..?-oooh no ya encontré lo que buscaba-**

 **-Trunks?- dijeron al mismo tiempo**

 **-que haces aquí?-cuestiono Daniella**

 **-eso mismo me pregunto yo? Vine por ti ya es tarde, mama estaba preocupada- trunuks**

 **-si, ya iba para la casa- dijo daniella tomando su bolso**

 **-si tu dices- susurro trunks pero la castaña alcanzo a escuchar y le dio un pequeño codazo y salió de la oficina**

 **-ten cuidado gohan porque no permitiré que la lastime de nuevo- dijo trunks en un tono de seguridad y muy bajo para que su prima no lo oyera**

 **-trunks yo jamas la lastimaría yo-fue interrumpido**

 **-si si tu la quieres no? No tengo nada en tu contra pero te pido que antes de profanar tu amor por ella arregles tu situación y entonces si ella lo permite yo no me opondré a que te acerques -sentencio antes de salir de la oficina.**

 **-arreglar mi situación, es lo que eh tratado desde el dia que la perdi- se dijo gohan asi mismo.**

 **\- no entiendo ya había hablado con mama de que en cuanto terminara iria a casa- menciono daniella**

 **\- no fue mama- contesto el muchacho que seguia sus paso hacia el estacionamiento.**

 **-queee? Entonces que haces aquí?**

 **-papa me dijo que viniera a buscarte?-trunks**

 **-Mi papa? Se dijo confundida**

 **-dame tus llames-trunks**

 **-y tu auto?-**

 **-vine volando, que tu padre estaba histérico! Que no me dio tiempo.**

 **…*…*….*…*…*…*…**

 **-vaya, hasta que te dignas a llegar, pensé que venias a pasar tiempo con tu familia- dijo vegete quien se encontraba a obscuras en el porche.**

 **-ay papa estaba en la oficina, no me digas que estas sentimental?- dijo mientras se abrazaba a el**

 **-gracias- susurro vegeta a su hijo que entraba a la casa.**

 **Daniella paso un tiempo con su padre sentados en la banca que adornaba el porche, ella era la única que hacia sonreír a vegeta mas de 3 veces seguidas, vegeta le contaba una anécdota que había tenido con goku hace poco y daniella no dejaba de reir.**

 **-daniella papa?- dijo bra asomándose**

 **-tu que haces despierta son mas de la 1:00am?-vegeta**

 **-ps estaba esperando a daniella-**

 **-a mi? Voy en seguida- dijo dándole un beso a su papa y entrando ala casa.**

 **-Noche de Chicas!- gritaba bra mientras subia las escalera**

 **-pero que alboroto bra-dijo bulma**

 **-hola mama-saludo daniella**

 **-hola hija quieres cenar?-**

 **-no, que no escuchaste es noche de chicas ;)- bra ve por algo de comer y súbelo a la habitación quires?-**

 **-SIII- dijo bra corriendo a la cocina**

 **\- no te preocupes hare que se duerma temprano-se dirijio a su madre mientras subia las escaleras**

 **-dudo que lo logres, esta de vacaciones- dijo bulma sonriendo**

 **…..*….*…..***

 **-ya volvi- grito bra**

 **-ya salgo- contesto la maniquí desde el baño donde tomaba una ducha.**

 **Bra se dispuso a degustar sus golosinas mientras su hermana peinaba su larga cabellera.**

 **-quieres ver una película?- pregunto la castaña**

 **-no pondré música-contesto bra usando su laptop.**

 **-oye daniella como fue tu primera vez-pregunto curiosa bra**

 **Esa pregunta hizo que daniella tosiera en repetidas ocaciones.**

 **-queeee^bra porque quieres saber eso?-dijo tratando de recuperarse**

 **-hay ya tengo 14 no queras entretenerme con cuentos de hadas- dijo bra**

 **-bueno, pero porquer preguntas eso? Porque eres muy chica y yo eh visto como miras a goten y creo queee..- fue interrumpida**

 **-goten no me interesa en lo absoluto- dijo bra con algo de altanería.**

 **-BRAAA!-daniella**

 **-bueno me parece lindo y ya-bra**

 **-BRAAA!-daniella**

 **-haaaaay.. esta bien me muero por el, pero el ni se da cuenta satisfecha?-bra**

 **-hahaaaah lo sabia,bueno si el aun no capta entonces no entiendo tu pregunta-daniella**

 **-anda! Cuéntame mira que si salgo embarazada será tu culpa por no informarme-bra**

 **-haha. Ok, mmmm psss yo tuve la suerte que de el chico con el que compartí ese momento tan especial fuera el chico mas tierno y considerado del mundo-dijo con nostalgia**

 **-fue con gohan verdad?-replico bra con voz traviesa.**

 **-queeeeeeeeee? Como supiste-dije con ojos de plato.**

 **-es obvio solo de el te podrías expresar de esa manera-bra**

 **-pss.. pss si fue con gohan-afirmo ruborizada.**

 **-y solo lo hicieron una vez?-cuestiono bra sin tapujos**

 **-ps claro era nuestra primera vez para ambos-**

 **-hay obvio que en esa ocasión solo fue una vez pero pregunto si se repitió mas veces-**

 **-Oye bra ya te dije que mañana ire a una sesión de fotos! -cambiando abruptamente**

 **-enserio y me llevaras-dijo con ojos de cachorrito**

 **-si lo hare pero ya hay que dormir que si no mañana no queras despertar- dijo con satisfacción al ver que su táctica había funcionado**

 **Daniella no podía dormir seguía sintiendo el calor del cuerpo de gohan en su piel y se ruborizaba al pensar lo pudo aver pasado si trunks no hubiera llegado**

 **-si tan solo las cosas hubieran sido diferentes seguramente tu estarías aquí a mi lado- fue lo ultimo que daniella dijo antes de cerrar los ojos.**

 **…*…..*…..*….*….*….*…..*…***

 **-te juro que esta es vez no te fallare esta vez será diferente recuperaremos el tiempo perdido-decía gohan mientras mira el techo se su habitación de huéspedes. Donde se encontraba acostado después de aver lucha con las ganas de ir a buscar a daniella por su balcón como cuando era unos adolescentes.. Como aquella noche tan especial.**

 **^******** FLASH BACK *******^ (DE GOHAN)**

 **-estas segura? Lo ultimo que quiero es que te sientas presionada- decia un gohan de escasos 16 años que se encontraba sobra una daniella dejando pequeños besos en el cuello de la castaña.**

 **-si, estoy segura nunca estado mas en mi vida-respondió daniella mientras sus ojos miel miraron a través de los suyos**

 **Su boca y la de ella se unieron en un beso que callo un pequeño gemido de Daniella mientras un inexperto gohan se desasía de la ropa interior de la ojo miel. Con una temblorosa mano se dispuso a acariciar uno de sus pecho lo que ocaciono que daniella arqueara su espalda por el contacto del saiyajin. A causa del contacto de sus pevis Daniella empezó a mover inconscientemente sus cadera haciendo que a gohan le estorbara su bóxer que en ese momento era lo único que separaba a aquellos jóvenes de perder su virginidad . cuando Gohan se desiso de tal prenda Daniella aferro sus brazos a los sudorosos hombros de su amado mientras este empujaba firmemente. Un grito de dolor hizo que gohan parara.**

 **-estas bien? Quieres que me detenga?-dijo agitado**

 **-a ti no te duele- dijo daniella con un gesto de incomodidad**

 **-si un poco, me detendré hasta que el dolo disminuya o quieres que pare ahora?-**

 **-No no quiero que pares, quiero que me hagas tuya gohan.. – le susurro al moreno mientras dejaba besos mojados sobre la clavícula de este**

 **Gohan empezó a deslizarse dentro y fuera del pequeño cuerpo que se encontraba debajo de el, mientras ella daba pequeños gemidos.********

 **-estas bien?-pregunto gohan extasiado cuando habían ambos terminado de demostrarse la pasión que sentían el uno por el otro.**

 **-si, nunca eh estado mejor-contesto mientras gohan la acercaba acurrucándola a un lado suyo.**

 **-Eres lo más hermoso que nunca me volverá a pasar, eres muy especial para mí no sé si pueda estar sin algún dia- gohan mientras retiraba un mechos de cabello del rostro de la castaña que se encontraba recostaba sobre su pecho.**

 **-eso nunca lo sabrás.. Porque.. siempre estaré contigo-contesto Daniella cerrando sus ojos y quedando profundamente dormida.**

 **(FIN DEL FLASH BACK)…..**

 **-que perfecto se veía nuestro futuro en ese entonces- sollozo el hijo del milk dando un gran bostezo y quedando dormido**

n.n


	6. Chapter 6

**-Vamos Bra se nos hará tarde-apresuraba una atareada Daniella a su acompañante mientras entraban al elevador de un gran edifico.**

 **-no lo puedo creer estoy a punta de presenciar la portada de la revista La Boo, Que emoción!- exclamo una emocionada bra, mientras el maniquí solo sonreía.**

 **-Daniella?-XX**

 **-eh?.. Pero si eres Iván -daniella**

 **-pero que sorpresa que haces aquí?-Iván**

 **-vengo a una sección fotográfica- al ver daniella como bra observaba la situación con tanta atención la peli azul parecía sorprendida pero daniella no entendía porque.**

 **-mira Iván ella es Bra mi hermanita-presento daniella**

 **-mucho gusto, veo que todos en tu familia son hermosos eh!-dijo ivan sonriente**

 **-solo espera a conocer a papa-dijo bra y los 3 se soltaron a reir**

 **-daniella te estamos esperando- le dijo una mujer con miles de hojas en las manos y micrófonos por toda su cara-**

 **-si si , ya voy-contesto la maniquí – bueno tenemos que irnos dijo despidiéndose de beso del joven y dirigiéndose a su destino**

 **-espera… me harás suplicar por tu número telefónico?-pregunto ivan con una sonrisa de lado**

 **-que bobo eres solo tenías que pedirlo y ya –contesto mientras se lo escribía en la mano.**

 **….**

 **-Oye Bra porque veías así a Iván?-**

 **-ehh? Bueno.. ustedes fueron novios?-**

 **-pss conocí a Iván en Londres y sabia que el también era de Japón pero nunca lo había visto aquí, fuimos muy unidos un tiempo-dijo la castaña**

 **-pregunte si fueron novios?-bra**

 **-si si fuimos, pero eso que tiene que ver con la forma en la que lo mirabas?-**

 **-TODO! Se parece mucho a gohan y me sorprendí-**

 **(Iván era alto, poco más delgado que gohan, tez blanca y pelo negro al igual que sus ojos su peinado era diferente)**

 **-la verdad nunca me había dado cuenta-**

 **-hay claro!-bra**

 **-enserio hahaaaaha- reian mientras entraban a camerinos**

 **…*****…*****…..*******

 **-ya te digo estoy segura que gohan y esa infeliz se han estado viendo-gruñía la mama de pan**

 **-pero no decías que ella nunca dejaba que gohan se le acercara-contesto su amiga rubia**

 **-si, pero ahora se a quedado mas tiempo de lo común y gohan no pierde tiempo para alejarse cada vez mas de mi, creo que si no hago algo pronto me pedirá el divorcio-**

 **…..*…..*….*…*….***

 **-QUEEEEEEE? Divorciarte? Esta seguro- cuestionaba el menor de los Son**

 **-si es algo que debí a ver echo desde hace mucho goten y no puedo seguí atado a algo que solo me hace infeliz-**

 **-yo pensé que aprenderías a amar a videl con el tiempo-**

 **-y lo intente cuando supe que pan venia en camino, admito que seguí buscando a daniella y pensaba que si me perdonaba reconocería a pan pero no le daría una familia con videl, pero después de 2 años en donde solo recibí rechazos de daniella y su frialdad decidí casarme con videl y tratar de hacerla feliz, pero nunca lo logre goten y ahora ya no quiero perder a daniella pan ya es mayor y se que entenderá-**

 **-yo creo que mereces ser feliz hermano, daniella es un chica asombrosa que también lo merece y estoy seguro que te quiere tanto como tu a ella- -No te rindas gohan!-le dijo su hermano menor mientras ponía su mano sobre su hombro.**

 **…*….*…*…..*…..*…***

 **Daniella se encontraba en su oficina después de la sesión dejo a bra en casa y ella volvió a corporación capsula… daniella estaba sentada en su silla mientras escuchaba la canción que por años había sido su tormento**

 **Cool- Gwen Stefani (escúchenla yo la amo)**

And after all the obstacles  
It's good to see you now with someone else  
And it's such a miracle that you and me are still good friends  
After all that we've been through  
I know we're cool ㇸ6ㇸ6ㇸ6ㇸ6 …

 **-We´re Cool?- lamentable mente no lo creo-dijo dando un gran suspiro…**

 **-Gohan!-dijo levantándose de su asiento.**

 **-lamento entrar asi pero ya no podía esperar mas-dijo el moreno dando la vuelta al escritorio.**

 **-que sucede por.. fue lo ultimo que la ojo miel alcanzo a decir antes de que sus labios fueran devorados por los de gohan quien la tomaba de la cintura.**

 **Daniella no entendía nada, y en ese momento empezó a no impórtale nada mas que recorrer el cuello y espalda de su saiyajin que la tomaba por las orillas de sus caderas haciéndola subir y bajar en cada beso.**

 **-gohan esto no esta bien- dijo daniella casi sin aliento**

 **-lose pero te necesito, Pero si tu me pides que me detenga lo hare- dijo observándola con duda.**

 **Su mente le decía que se detuviera que no estaba bien pero su cuerpo y su corazón le rogaban que no lo hiciera & sin mas preámbulos la castaña se abalanzo sobre él, aferrándose con fuerza al fuerte pecho del moreno. **

**Narrado por Daniella!**

 **Gohan ya se había desecho de la mayoría de mi ropa y la de él. Por mi mente ya no estaba la posibilidad de detenerlo no quería que ese momento terminara nuca.**

 **...*...***

 **Mientras gohan empezaba a marcar camino sobre el cuerpo de la ojo miel con pequeños besos mojado empezando por su cuello pasando por su abdomen y deteniéndose en su femineidad pasa deshacerse de su pequeña braga.**

 **-por dios daniella dime que no has dejaste a nadie más tocarte, dime que no lo permitiste- suplicaba el guerrero a la castaña subiendo hasta su rostro.**

 **\- en otro momento a daniella le hubiera parecido una pregunta machista y estúpida sabiendo que él estaba casado y dormía con su esposa todas las noches (oh eso pensaba ella). Pero en ese momento solo quería gritarle a gohan la verdad que ella jamás había estado con otro hombre que él era el único que desea que la tocara que la besara y la hiciera suya.**

 **-nunca gohan tu eres el único hombre de mi vida- le dijo pasando una mano por su cabello negro.**

 **Esas palabras fueron como electricidad para gohan que al oírlas un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo, al sentirlo Daniella también se estremeció.**

 **Gohan aferro sus caderas a él, sin dejar de besar sus labio callando los gemidos de su mujer si aunque él estaba legalmente casado con otra, daniella era su mujer y él era su hombre.**

 **En un hábil movimiento gohan se sentó sobre el sofá con la castaña encima sujetándola por la cintura fue marcando los movimientos que aumentaban cada instante. Gohan sintió perder sus fuerzas al llegar al climax poco después de que Daniella arqueara su espalda lo mas que pudo obteniendo el orgasmo...***

 **-que pasara ahora? Que haremos?- pregunto da modelo recostada en el pecho del saiyajin mientras este jugaba con su cabello.**

 **-seremos felices-le contesto su amado**

 **-perooo-fue interrumpida**

 **-mira yo me divorciare de videl pronto y ya no habrá nada que nos separe te lo prometo-**

 **-pero gohan y Pan?- dijo enderezándose para verlo a la cara**

 **-pan es mi hija y siempre la amare, y sé que con el tiempo tu sabrás ganártela, confía en mi todo estará bien- le dijo mientras la acercaba para besarla.**

 **Gohan & Daniella pasaron horas platicando, reían como tontos mientras se encontraban todo lo que habían vivido este tiempo, sami vestidos en el sofá.**

 **-tienes que irte ya son las 11:00pm- exclamo la hija de bulma disponiéndose a ponerse de pie pero gohan la tomo del brazo.**

 **-estoy tan feliz-le dijo besándola tiernamente**

 **-yo también-correspondiendo a su beso. – Pero ya debes irte- separándose**

 **-aaaaaaaaaai no quiero- dijo en tono de berrinche- gohan.**

 **-anda que seguro mi papa vuelve a mandar a trunks por mi, si no vuelvo ya a casa o pero aun viene él personalmente- mientras se vestía. Al escucharla el hijo de goku hizo lo mismo haciendo pucheros.**

 **-yaa, nos vemos mañana si?-dándole un besito en la nariz**

 **-hasta mañana?-**

 **-si, Son Gohan! El dia ya acabo y tenemos que ser discretos ten paciencia si?  
-esta bien, pero antes dime que esto no es un sueño y mañana no habrá acabo- le pidió con una mano en cada mejilla de la ojo miel.**

 **-no, mi amor no es un sueño ya nada nos separara-le contesto colgando de su fuerte cuello. –ahora debo irme-se despidió con un beso y se dirigió a la puerta rumbo al estacionamiento donde tomaría su auto para ir a casa.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde que daniella había vuelto & su relación con gohan iba tan enserio que daniella había comprado un departamento en la ciudad para instalarse definitivamente, no había sido fácil porque su manager Raúl no estaba muy seguro de su decisión y aunque ella le había pedido que no quería más propuestas de trabajo fuera del país, el seguía insistiendo de vez en cuando y obvio la noticia de su mudanza puso algo triste a bulma pero después la ayudo en todo ya que la alegría de saberla cerca no tenía descripción. Mientras Vegeta si se opuso rotundamente termino por ceder ante daniella (como siempre). La modelo estaba Feliz! Los papeles de divorcio de gohan estaban a días de llegarle a videl a quien Gohan aún no decía del trámite por petición de daniella, ella quería atrasarle el dolor a Pan todo lo posible.**

 **-Dani en donde pongo estas cortina?- pregunto pan con un tono amistoso**

 **-podrías ponerlas en el cuarto que escogí para mi closet por favor- contesto sonriendo**

 **-sii-dijo pan corriendo al lugar, seguida por la castaña.**

 **-Wooooooow! No había entrado a este cuarto tienes tantas cosas- dijo pan boca abierta.**

 **-n.n te gusta?-**

 **-me encanta, y esta pulsera es hermosa.. NOO no lo puedo creer esa es una falda Versace?- dijo acercándose lentamente ala prenda**

 **-si-**

 **-no recuerdo esta línea- dijo admirándola**

 **-es porque esta falda es única edición, fue la primera cosa cara que me pude comprar tenia 13 años, creo que si te quedara-dijo sonriente**

 **-queee amiiiiii lo dices en serio?- dijo mas que emocionada**

 **-claro, tomala-**

 **-muchas gracias- le dijo pan dándole un fuerte abrazo**

 **Daniella no pudo evitar sentirse feliz pss su relación con pan iva cada vez mejor, tanto que cuando supo que se mudaría a un departamento no dudo en ofrecer su ayuda ni Daniella en aceptarla. También se sentía culpable mientras veía a Pan como disfrutaba de su obsequio viéndose en el espejo.**

 **-(solo espero que no me odies Pan) pensó daniella mirando ala pequeña.**

 **-pan tu papa ya vino por ti- dijo Bra entrando ala habitación**

 **-si ya voy solo guardare mi falda en su bolsa para que no se maltrate-dijo aun emocionada**

 **-Déjame verla-grito bra balanceándose sobre pan. Mientras su hermana mayor bajaba a recibir al invitado.**

 **-Que haces?-cuestiono la ojo miel al moreno que observaba las fotos que adornaban la sala.**

 **Gohan se dio la vuelta rápidamente envolviéndola en su brazos y plantándole un beso inesperado.**

 **-Gohan, Pan y Bra están arriba- dijo separándose delicadamente.**

 **-lo siento pero te eh extrañado tanto-**

 **-pero si nos vinos hace unas horas en la oficina, Exagerado!-**

 **-tal vez pero yo no estoy satisfecho. Hoy pan dormirá en casa de una amiga asi que yo haré lo mismo- dijo con voz muy sensual (refiriéndose a ella obviamente).**

 **-bueno, espero que la pases bien porque yo dormiré con una amiga también-contesto en voz burlona pasando un debo por sus labios.**

 **-Queee?-dijo desanimado-ps dile que estarás ocupada aquí lo que sobran son hoteles- suplico el saiyajin.**

 **-claro que no, es mi mejor amiga y mucho antes de que yo regresara de Londres habíamos quedado.-**

 **-buenooo.. supongo que no puedo hacer nada-poniendo cara de cachorrito.**

 **-yaa, esta bien nos vemos en la noche- dijo guiñándole un ojo mientras se alejaba de él al oír a las chicas bajar las escaleras.**

 **-Papa! Mira esta falda es Versace dani me la regalo esta hermosa verdad-**

 **Al oi el afecto con el que su hija de dirigía a su amada no pudo evitar mirar a daniella y sonreírle esta hizo lo mismo.**

 **-si, es muy linda, pero anda que tenemos que irnos-contesto a su hija.**

 **-Adiós daniella-dijo dándole un fuerte abrazo que le fue correspondido.**

 **-adiós bra- dijo antes de salir del departamento en frente de su padre.**

 **Narrado por Daniella**

 **Despues de dejar a Bra en casa, me dirigí al aeropuerto por Cara. Y mientras le platicaba en el giro que había dado mi vida en este tiempo.**

 **-woow, y tanto que lo negabas y ya te cenas esto cada noche- dijo la también modelo asu amiga mientras observaba una foto del moreno al tiempo que entraban al departamento.**

 **-que tonta eres hahaha-**

 **-hahahaha bueno pero lo importante es que estas feliz, aunque no entiendo porque ya no quieres trabaja, no volveremos a modelar juntas?- concluyo triste mente**

 **-claro que seguiré trabajando pero por el momento quiero estar aquí para apoyar a gohan con el divorcio y también quiero trabajar la situación con pan-**

 **-vaya! Ya veo, y la esposa?-**

 **-nose aún no hemos coincidido- contesto mientras encendía su cigarro.**

 **-ps mejor no?- dijo su amiga acompañándola.**

 **…..*…..*….*….*…..*….*…***

 **-Porque te arreglas tanto saldrás?-cuestiono Cara.**

 **-bueno, digamos que cenare! esta noche-presumió guiñándole un ojo y saliendo del depa.**

 **…**

 **Toc Toc!**

 **-ya voy- decía la modelo de amplias cejas, abriendo la puerta del departamento de su amiga.**

 **-Hoolaa..-dijo la rubia mirando de pies a cabeza al apuesto chico de cabello lila que era el causante de aquel Toc Toc.**

 **-hah hola-dijo el con una pequeña risa. –Y mi hermana?-**

 **-ehh?- la pregunta la saco de sus pensamientos.**

 **-que hermana?-**

 **-oh lo siento soy trunks- dijo mientras extendía su mano deoquis ps ella saludo con un beso en la mejilla. – soy el hermano de Daniella y veo que ella no esta, asi que volveré luego-**

 **-cuando quieras-cara.**

 ************************ 3*************** 3**

 **Sus manos se encontraban entrelazadas mientras Gohan trataba de recuperar el aire perdido, de misma manera que la castaña que se encontraba debajo de él.**

 **El saiyajin besaba el oído de la chica mientras perdia la noción de todo incluso de su pedo, descansando por completo sobre la castaña.**

 **-Gohan?-**

 **-mmmm-**

 **-pesas mucho- se quejo.**

 **-lo siento-dijo levantándose rápidamente y acomodándose a su lado.**

 **-quiero mostrarte algo-dijo el con entusiasmo.**

 **-qué es?- pregunto la maniquí sonriendo y enderezándose un poco.**

 **-qué es esto-**

 **-son los papeles del divorcio, si no me equivoco en 2 días deben estar en manos de videl.**

 **-de eso quería hablarte-**

 **-que sucede dijo gohan alarmado.**

 **-quiero que retrases más el divorcio-**

 **-queee? Porque? Acaso tienes dudas? Hice algo que te molestara?, Que pasa?- alarmado y con gran exaltación.**

 **-no pasa nada, es que Pan empieza a tomarme confianza y hasta me atrevería a decir que también cariño- contesto mientras bajaba la mirada.**

 **-Pan estará bien, ella es muy dulce y no te rechazara, tal vez al principio sea difícil pero terminara por aceptarte-susurro mientras levantaba su rostro tomándola de la barbilla.**

 **-por favor solo una semana más sii?-suplico posicionándose encima del moreno.**

 **-en esta posición no podría negarte algo-le dijo antes de atraerla del cabello para devórala a besos.**

 **3** **3**


	8. Chapter 8

Un lector me comento que no entendía el adjetivo D. ¨Maniquí¨. Es una forma que se utiliza para referirse a una/o modelo. Pero no te preocupes tratare de no volverlo a usar, pero si se me escapa de vez en cuando es porque es muy común para mí. Gracias por los comentarios y sugerencias. n.n

 **El sol de la mañana fue el causante de que chica despertara, sintiendo uno fuertes brazos que la rodeaban por la espalda. Se dio la vuelta sutilmente, para encontrarse con su amado que se encontraba despierto. Y le sonreía, sin dejar de abrazarle.**

 **-Ya hay que irnos—susurro al oído de gohan.**

 **-aún es muy temprano, porque no empezamos el dia desde la cama?-sugirió el azabache, subiendo encima de ella .**

 **-Así, y como seria eso?-pregunto, mordiendo su labio inferior.**

 **\- bueno empecemos con ponernos cómodos-explico, al tiempo que envolvía sus caderas con las piernas de la chica de larga cabellera.**

 **-TE LO DIJEEEE!-gritaba videl a su amiga mientras le daba unos papeles.**

 **-pero si son copias de una demanda de divorcio- Donde las encontraste?-pregunto Erasa.**

 **-entre unos papeles que gohan dejo en la meza. Tienes que ayudarme no puedo permitir que me deje-**

 **-y no has hablado con el?-**

 **-el infeliz, ni siquiera durmió aquí , seguro debe estar revolcándose con esa imbécil. Haaaaaaaaaaaay la odio!-exclamaba videl tirando al suelo el cuadro de su boda que adornaba la sala.**

 **-Ya se!, embarázate!- sugirió la rubia.**

 **-Pero si gohan no me deja ni acercarme- contesto con amargura.**

 **-bueno, no tiene que ser de él, tú estabas saliendo con alguien no?-.**

 **-eso ya acabo-.**

 **-bueno entonces invéntalo-.**

 **-claro y cuando gohan me pida al escuincle 9 meses después le obsequio un cachorro no? Tienes que pensar en otra cosa- videl molesta e irónica.**

 **-está bien ya se me ocurrirá algo, pero tienes que mantener la mente abierta. Si en verdad quieres retener a gohan tendremos que pensar en un muy buen plan.- concluyo la rubia con algo de malicia.**

 **…..*…*….*….***

 **-No me habías dicho que tenías un hermano tan guapo- dijo Cara a su amiga mientras entraba a la casa de lo brief.**

 **-que? conociste a trunks- dijo daniella con una risa de confusión.**

 **-si ayer mientras tú te fuiste a CENAR!, fue a buscarte. No te preocupes se fue sin preguntar nada así que puedes inventar lo que quieras-.**

 **-hahaa no, creo que él no estará, me parece que esta con goten-**

 **-quien es goten?-**

 **-el hermano de gohan- alcanzo a decir antes de entrar al comedor donde su familia la esperaba con la meza servida, en espera de ambas chicas.**

 **-qué bueno que ya llegaron, teníamos muchas ganas de conocerte Cara- dijo bulma. Mientras cara saludaba a Bra y Vegeta.**

 **….**

 **-Y que harás hoy hija?- pregunto bulma.**

 **-tengo el tiempo encima con la apertura y el desfile de inauguración- contesto la castaña.**

 **-Daniella verdad que seré una de tus modelos?- bra.**

 **-claro tengo todo planeado para que te luzcas esa noche- le dijo la experimentada modelo.**

 **\- y si quieres yo puedo ayudarte a ensañar sobre la pasarela- ofreció Cara.**

 **-claro, así cuando trunks vaya por ella te deleites la mirada- le susurro a su amiga.**

 **-pss.. si quieres hazlo tú, aunque con tus cenitas dudo que tengas tiempo- respondí Cara dándole un codazo provocando la risa de ambas.**

 **-Y como te sientes, ahora viviendo sola?- pregunto Vegeta.**

 **\- muy bien papa, no hay nada de que preocuparse-**

 **-segura?- insistió Vegeta.**

 **A Daniella le daba la sensación de que su padres sabía algo y solo trataba de confirmarlo. Pero que sería? No había manera de que supiera de gohan ellos habían sido muy discretos o no?**

 **-si, si papa segurísima- fue lo único que su boca pudo pronunciar porque su mente seguía dándole vueltas.**

 **…**

 **Cuál será el plan de Videl?**

 **Habrá sido buena idea retrasar el divorcio?**

 **Saldrá todo bien en la pasarela de inauguración?**

 **Sospechara algo Vegeta?**

 **Sigan leyendooooo… :D**


	9. Chapter 9

-Gohan que haces aquí?-pregunto Daniella sorprendida al verlo entrar a su oficina con muchas bolsas.

-Sé que mañana es tu inauguración, y has estado aquí todo el día y supuse que no habías comido nada y pensé que podíamos cenar juntos, aquí- contesto mientras desocupaba una pequeña meza para acomodar la comida.

Daniella no podía dejar de observar a Gohan, él siempre la procuraba y tenía detalles hermosos e inesperados con ella.

-Porque me vez asi?-cuestiono el saiyajin.

-solo miraba lo guapo que es mi hombre-le contesto abrazándose a él.

-asi, entonces tal vez quieras cenar otra cosa primero- le dijo gohan recostándola en el sofá.

\- al oír la palabra ¨cenar¨ para referirse a la acción que se encontraban apunto de realizar. Daniella no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al recordar que su amiga la usaba también.

-Qué te pasa? Porque te ríes-dijo Gohan en tono divertido.

-Nada, que si prefiero cenar otra cosa.-

-y como que se te antoja?-pregunto el azabache que empezaba a besar su cuello.

-mmmm.. ps TU-le contesto cambiando de posición con Gohan, situándose encima de él.

Gohan saco su blusa y recorrió la corta falda de la castaña hasta su cintura, Daniella saco su corbata y desabrocho su camisa y también su pantalón después de hacer lo mismo con su cinturón. Después de acomodar su braga de manera que no estorbara, Gohan la levanto de las caderas para poder introducir su miembro adentro de ella. Daniella sintió un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo al sentirlo. Daniella empezó a moverse sutilmente haciendo desesperar a gohan que salvajemente la tomo de las cadera guiándola en cada movimiento haciendolos fuertes y concisos. Gohan la tomo fuertemente para poder sentarse en el sofá sin desbaratar la posición. El guerrero la hizo moverse de arriba abajo tomándola por la cintura.

-Te amo Gohan- susurro entre gemidos daniella quien sentía arder por dentro a causa del líquido que gohan había dejado venir adentro de ella.

-Yo también te amo- contesto en un suspiro mientras marcaba los últimos movimientos juntando su pelvis con la de ella repetitivamente.

Después de repetir el acto anterior varias veces, Daniella y Gohan cenaron (comida haha) y ella le mostraba todos los diseños del evento de mañana.

…****….***…****….****

-Bueno, Erasa? Que quieres es la 1:00 am?-decía videl al teléfono algo adormilada.

-Videl donde esta Gohan?-pregunto la rubia del otro lado de la linea.

-supongo que con esa perra- contesto con rabia.

-perfecto!-

-queeeee?-

-vístete, que voy por ti ya tengo todo para que Gohan se quede contigo. Finalizo colgando el teléfono antes de dirigirse a casa de su amiga.

…..

-y crees que esto funcione?-pregunto videl.

-claro que sii, ya verás confía en mí, solo tienes que obedecer a todo lo que te diga y veras que Gohan se queda contigo.

…...

-Marron estos dos vestidos no están a numerados puedes encargarte?-

-si Daniella ahora los marco-

-Gracias, y ya están todas la modelos en backstage?-

-si todas-contesto la rubia.

-Bra también?.-

-Creo que fue la primera en llegar.-

-qué bueno, gracias por estar aquí Marron sin ti todo esto no sería posible.-

-De nada-dijo con una sonrisa la hija de krilin.

...-

Pero que hermosa decoración Daniella- decia una bulma que vestía muy elegante entrando al gran salón del brazo de su esposo.

-verdad que si, hay que bueno que vinieron-mientras abrazaba a su padre.

-oye tu hermana no saldrá en bikini ni nada de eso verdad?-pregunto seriamente vegeta a la castaña que tenía entre sus brazos.

-Claro que no papa-dijo sonriendo.

-Daniella porque no nos muestras nuestros asientos- sugirió Bulma también riendo.

-si síganme-

-oye hija estas bien? Te vez palida- Pregunto algo angustiada su madre.

-es cierto, abras comido algo antes de venir- le dijo vegeta.

-si tranquilos deben ser los nervios tranquilos.-

…..

-Daniella te buscan abajo-

-quien? Brenda-

-no lo sé, no la conozco-

-está bien ahora bajo, asegúrate de que todos los que vayan llegando encuentren sus asientos- pidió mientras se dirigía al lobby.

-hola, me dijeron que vino alguien a buscarme preguntaba la castaña a la mujer de recepción.

-sí, señorita brief, hice pasar a la mujer a la sala de esperas.

-Gracias- dijo mientras se dirigía a donde la recepcionista le indico.

\- Que haces tú aquí?-pregunto cerrando la puerta.

-eso mismo me pregunto yo que haces tú metida en mi matrimonio, no sé cómo lo has hecho que hasta a mi hija me has robado- reclamo Videl.

-Yo no te eh robado nada-

-A noo!? y mi marido que-

-menos a Gohan el nunca, escúchame bien NUNCA! ha sido tuyo en todo caso quien se interpuso entre nosotros fuiste tú.- reprocho con seguridad.

-Eres una sínica! Pero si crees que me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras te quedas con mi familia estás muy equivocada. Aunque tu sola deberías alejarte de él.-

Daniella observaba como videl se sentaba con el semblante triste.

-Y porque haría eso?- pregunto mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Estoy enferma Daniella, tengo.. tengo Cancer-

-Que?-

-así es, no me queda mucho de vida y comprenderás que no puedo dejar de pensar lo difícil que será para Pan, te imaginas perder a su madre y a su padre al mismo tiempo.- conto con tristeza.

-Pan…-dijo Daniella en voz baja en un suspiro. –Y como sé que no mientes?-

-ten estos son mis analices- contesto dejando unos papeles sobre un mueble.

-Moriré y eso le causara a Pan un gran dolor que nadie puede evitar, pero ver a sus padres divorciarse en el peor momento de su vida, ese dolor solo tú puedes evitárselo. Piénsalo ella no tiene la culpa de nada-concluyo la hija de Mr. Satán saliendo de la sala.

Daniella se encontraba en shock mientras observaba que las hojas que sostenía en sus manos mostraban que videl tenía una enfermedad terminar y que todo lo que le había dicho era cierto. Ahora que iba hacer Gohan la odiaría si se va sin darle una explicación pero no podía causarle ese dolor a Pan ella no tenía la culpa de absolutamente nada.

-Daniella estas aquí?-dijo la hija de 18 abriendo la puerta de la sala de espera. Al abrirla se encontró con una daniella desvanecida en el suelo y corrió a su auxilio.- Daniella! Que te pasa' AYUDA ALGUIEN PORFAVOR!- gritana la rubia.

-No no tranquila estoy bien, ya, ya estoy bien-decía la ojo miel poniéndose de pie con ayuda de marros.

-Está segura? No quieres que llame a un doctor?.

-No, en vedad estoy bien.

-tal vez quieras que le avise a tu mama?-

-NOO, menos por favor prométeme que no se lo contaras a nadie.-

-Está bien – prometió Marron no muy convencida.

-Gracias!, anda vámonos que el desfile ya no tarda en empezar.-

Continuara…


	10. Chapter 10

-Señorita Brief!- llamo la recepcionista.

\- Que sucede?-contesto Daniella dándose la vuelta.

\- Le llego este arreglo de flores.-

\- a mí?.-

-sí, tome esta es la nota.-

"Felicidades por tu gran logro, no sabes cuánto me alegra poder disfrutar este momento contigo. Cuento los minutos para gritarle al mundo entero que eres mía y nuca más separarnos. Te amo.. Tuyo Gohan."

Al terminar de leer la nota una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos recorriendo sus mejillas.

-Daniella estas bien?- pregunto Marron.

-Sí, estoy bien. Por favor señorita mande el arreglo a mi camerino-pidió la castaña.

Narrado por Daniella.

Cuando entre al salón me alegre al ver que estaba lleno, los mejores diseñadores de moda y managers que me habían ayudado a lo largo de mi carrera estaban ahí. También mis compañeros y amigos. Rápidamente mi mirada se encontró con la de Gohan que estaba sentado a lado de sus padres el Señor Goku se veia un poco aburrido y Milk muy emocionada. Gohan me sonreía y yo sentía que me derretía como le diría que tenía que irme, que una vez más teníamos que separarnos. En ese instante una voz me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Daniella, muchas felicidades esto se ve genial-

-eh?.. aah Iván que bueno que pudiste venir-

-no podía perderme la oportunidad de verte otra vez- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla. – Te ves hermosa- dijo con voz coqueta.

-gracias que lindo eres- dijo algo sonrojada. –Tengo que ir a Backstage- se despidió la ojo miel desapareciendo detrás del escenario.

Narrado por Iván.

Daniella se ve hermosas (Ella lucía un vestido verde metálico corto sin mangas con unas zapatillas plateadas y su cabello suelto en hondas.) – no me voy a rendir hasta conseguir tenerte en mis brazos de nuevo Daniella porque nunca te eh podido olvidar.

Narrado pro Gohan.

Mire como Daniella hablaba con un tipo pero no podía reconocerlo no sabía quién era. El sujeto la miraba idiotizado y no pude evitar sentir celos cuando vie que le daba un beso en la mejilla pero no fue un beso común se lo dio intentando cruzar sus labios, pero ella fue más ágil. Cuando me dispuse a ponerme de pie y romper ese incomodo momento para mí, Daniella ya se había ido y el parecía seguirla con la mirada.

-Que pasa Bra me dijeron que estabas muy nerviosa- pregunto Daniella entrando a camerinos.

-es que .. no saldré ya lo eh decidido- dijo Bran comiéndose las uñas.

-Quee? Hay estás loca como que no saldrás ya te viste al espejo te ves hermosa. (Bra lucia el diseño de la noche que consistía en un bello vestido asimétrico en tono turquesa brillante con cola media y una abertura en el frente acompañado de unos zapatos altos color rosa Barbie). Escúchame ahí afuera están los dueños y diseñadores de las marcas más importantes del mundo y esperan por ti.-trato de animar la castaña.

-Pero ellos esperan ver una copia tuya y yo mírame nada que ver… y si salgo y no le gusto o si…

-les encantaras Bra ahora sube ahí y ve por tus sueños esta es tu noche, de acuerdo?-

Bra asintió y se abrió camino hacia la pasarela.

Después del desfile los invitados pasaron a la recepción.

Daniella terminaba de cambiarse para regresar a la fiesta (opto por un vestido corto con estampados turquesa y morados, con cuello en V y tacones negros altos.) Daniella le contaba todo a su amiga Cara tratando de contener el llanto.

-Y qué piensas hacer?.-

-No lo sé Cara pero lo que tengo bien claro es que debo alejarme de Gohan y de Pan también.-

-Daniella, yo creo que debes hablar con Gohan y juntos encontrar una solución.-

\- tú crees que esto tenga una solución! Y cuál sería? que Gohan y yo seamos amantes hasta que Videl muera y entonces si dos días después de sepelio nos casemos y que Pan sea mi dama de honor.-

-Bueno.. asi no se escucha muy bien que digamos.-

-ya no quiero pensar en eso ahora, solo volvamos a la recepción si?.- Su amiga asintió siguiéndola a la fiesta.

…..

-Te vez Hermosa!- susurro alguien al oído de la modelo y ahora también diseñadora.

-Gohan! Me asustaste.- dijo sin muchos ánimo.

-Qué te pasa te vez mal-dijo bastante preocupado.

\- Solo es cansancio nada importante- trato de calmarlo.

-Qué haces?- pregunto Gohan al ver que la chica lo tomaba del brazo y lo sacaba de la fiesta.

-Bueno trato de seducirte- dijo la ojo miel recargando a Gohan sobre una pared fuera de la vista de los invitados.

-Aquí?-dijo Gohan sorprendido y con una pequeña risa.

(Solo quiero disfrutar cada instante contigo, antes... antes de que me odies). Pensó ella mientras besaba sus labios.

Narrado por Gohan.

Daniella se comportaba algo extraño pero tenía que aceptarlo Me Encantaba!. Cuando entramos al camerino me tumbo en una silla y se sentó en mis piernas, me besaba con tanta pasión y deseo que me volvía loco, cuando quise sacar su vestido se separó abruptamente de mí y se echó a correr al baño.

Narrado por Daniella.

Quería darle a Gohan todo el amor que él me hacía sentir, quería que recordara cada caricia y beso cuando ya no estuviera. De repente sentí un malestar terrible y corrí al baño asegurando la puerta.

-Estas bien! Daniella ábreme! Abre la puerta! Daniella si no me abres la tumbare.- advirtió el saiyajin preparándose para darle una patada a la puerta pero se detuvo porque la joven salía lentamente de ahí.

-estas bien que te sucedió?-preguntaba preocupado el hijo mayor de Goku.

-estoy bien- (vaya esta situación de Videl me tiene enferma) pensó daniella mientras se limpiaba el agua que había quedado en su rostro cuando enjuago su boca.

-No no estás bien, te llevare aun Doctor.- dijo el saiyajin tomándola en brazos.

-no Gohan estoy bien enserio algo debió caerme mal. Por favor quédate aquí conmigo- pidió con una mirada suplicante.

-está bien no puedo resistirme a ti- digo al tiempo que daniella le daba un tierno beso. –Pero debes prometerme que si persisten los malestares iras al médico.- ordeno acostándola en el sofá.

-Si Señor!- contesto ella jalándolo para que estuvieran más cerca.

…..

-Te amo- le dijo Gohan con el tono más sincero que jamás había escuchado en su vida.

-Enserio?-

-Acaso te quedo alguna duda después de estas casi 2 horas que llevamos aquí? Porque si es así tal vez tenga que empezar de nuevo.- dijo seductor mientras dejaba besos sobre todo el rostro de la castaña.

-TOC TOC!..

Daniella se levantó apresuradamente.

-Escóndete- ordeno la chica.

-Donde?-

-en el baño rapido!-

-Espera mi ropa.- dijo Gohan mientras la tomaba y entraba donde le ordeno amante.

-TocToc!

-quien es – pregunto la chica luchando con su vestido.

-Daniella estás ahí? Soy Iván.-

-Iván?- dijo confundida.

-Iván?-Gohan hizo lo mismo desde su escondite con el gesto fruncido.

-Ivan que pasa?-pregunto abriendo le puerta después de ganar la pelea con su vestido.

-Todos están buscándote. Porque estás aquí?-

-Yo vine a retocarme el maquillaje es todo- dijo mirando la puerta del baño. –Pero vamos antes de que sea demasiado tarde.-

-Espera- la detuvo Iván.- Daniella yo.. yo.. yo ya no puedo más te necesito- confeso en busca de sus labios.

-QUE DIJO? Que que necesita?.- exclamo gohan decidido a salir del baño.

-Daniella se encontraba en shock cuando vio moverse la manija de la puerta del baño y…..

Nos leemos Pronto! (Espero)

n.n


	11. Chapter 11

-Daniella no sabía que hacer primero la puerta del baño estaba a punto de abrirse y al mismo tiempo veía la cara de Iván acercándose a la suya. En un movimiento Daniella esquivo a Iván y tomo la manija de la puerta asegurándose de que no se abriera. Mientras Gohan movía la manija del otro lado.

\- Que pasa?-pregunto Iván consternado.

-Nada, Iván eeh.. no es momento porque no hablamos luego si?.

-Cual hablamos luego ni que nada, mándalo al demonio ahora mismo- exigía Gohan del otro lado.

-escuchaste eso?-ivan

-mm NO! No escuche nada, pero anda ve a la fiesta yo pasare al baño y luego hablaremos si?-

\- está bien, te estaré esperando- concluyo y salió del camerino.

Apenas se cerraba la puerta, Daniella soltaba la manija que sostenía dejando salir a Gohan que parecía de muy mal humor.

-Me quieres explicar?-

-Te juro que no se nada.- contesto daniella.

-Acaso hubo algo entre ustedes?- volvió a preguntar Gohan.

-Bueno, sí pero fue hace mucho y hace poco cuando me pidió mi teléfono no parecía que tuviera algún interés y..- no pudo terminar de explicar.

-Aaah y tú le diste tu numero!- dijo muy molesto.

Al notar sus celos Daniella relajo sus músculos faciales y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Ahora te burlas de mí?-

-Estas celoso?- pregunto mordiendo su labio inferior.

\- Si, estoy celoso Muy Celoso!- contesto tomándola de la cintura.- Y te prohíbo que vuelva a hablar con ese tipo.- sentencio ya más calmado.

Daniella estaba a punto de protestar pero al recordar que le quedaba poco tiempo a su lado decidió obedecerlo.

-Si lo que tú digas- y lo beso.

…

-Donde has estado toda la noche?- Cara.

-Por ahí-contesto su amiga.

-no me digas cenando?- le dijo pícaramente viendo a Gohan que también venia entrando. Ambas rieron.

\- Vaya Cara veo que tú tampoco has estado perdiendo el tiempo- aseguro Daniella al ver que en la meza de su amiga tenía como acompañante a Trunks.

\- Debo admitir que no fue fácil hahah- dijo bromeando.

En el departamento de Daniella.

-Dani ya estas dormida?- preguntaba una cabecilla asomándose por la puerta de la habitación.

-No, aún estoy despierta que pasa?- contesto desde su cama.

-Solo quería saber cómo te sientes? Tu mama me dijo que te cuidara porque te veía enferma-

-Si todo esto de Gohan y Videl me tiene mal-

-Ya verás que todo se solucionara-

\- Y si no Cara y si pierdo a Gohan para siempre-

-Entonces me tendrás a mí para comer litros de helado y mirar películas cursis contigo- le dijo a su amiga dándole una sonrisa.

…..

-Vas a salir Cara? Es muy temprano no?-

-Si lo que pasa es que trunks me está esperando abajo-

-WOOOw cuñada!- dijo guiñándole un ojo. – no sabes cuánto gusto me da que ustedes se estén entendiendo.

-A mí más, bueno me voy se me hace tarde BYE.-

-Hola!-saludo el peli lila a la chica que salía del edificio.

-Pero ella se distrajo con una mujer de pelo negro que pasó a un lado de ella muy furiosa.-

-que pasa a quien vez?-le pregunto trunks.

-Ésa mujer parece que en verdad tiene problemas.-

-mm quién?.. Videl?.-

-Que dices? esa es videl?.-

-Si la hija de y esposa de Gohan, la conoces?.-

-Trunks espérame aquí si olvide algo ahora vuelvo.

….

-me quieres decir porque diablos no te has largado acaso tu calentura es más que tu sentido humano?-reprochaba videl entrando sínicamente al departamento de daniella.

-Escúchame tenemos que hablar.- contesto la castaña.

-Videl ya lo decidí y me hare a un lado, dejare a Gohan de la peor manera para que el no vuelva a buscarme.-

-Perfecto!- dijo con una sonrisa llena de malicia.

-Pero en un mes.-

-queeeeee? Estas loca eso es mucho tiempo.- replico la hija de .

-Esa es mi única oferta.-

-Está bien, pero después de un mes no volverás a tener el mínimo contacto con Gohan ni Pan oíste.- le exigía a la chica cuando…

-Oyeme tu hija de satanas! Que quieres aquí eeeh?

-Y tú quién eres? Y porque te metes esto es entre esta y yo.-

-No dejare que vengas a atormentar a Daniella con tus chantajes si tú no eres capaz de mantener a tu hombre contigo ella no tiene la culpa. Asi que largo!.-

-y si no me voy que?.- dijo altaneramente videl.

-Te juro que te arranco las pestañas una por una. Tú decides.-

Videl, salio del departamento de muy mala gana.

…..

-Hola Cara o debo llamarte nuera?-pregunto bulma.

-Hahaha, creo que Cara está bien por el momento.-

-hahah ya veo y donde esta trunks? No me digas que en su cita de hoy te trajo a la corporación?.-

-No solo vinimos porque él necesitaba arreglar algo.-

-Bueno me voy que Bra tiene un casting hoy y se nos hará tarde.- dijo y se despidió.

…

-Porque no viniste a la oficina? Aun te sientes mal?-pregunta Gohan preocupado por el teléfono.

-No ya estoy mucho mejor, es solo que quise quedarme y pensaba que tal vez tu querrías venir a la hora de tu comida.-contesto la ojo miel del otro lado de la línea.-

-La verdad no.-

-Quee?.-

-Que no quiero esperar hasta la hora de la comida, voy para haya ahora.- aviso y colgó el teléfono.

Daniella soltó una carcajada por la reacción de Gohan.

…

-Que entonces se quedara todavía un mes más?.-preguntaba erasa a videl.

-Sí, la imbécil me dijo que era su única oferta y no podía negarme.-

-Pero le diste los análisis que te conseguí?.-

-Claro! Si no, ni siquiera me hubiera creído.-

-Gohan entro al departamento sin ninguna complicación porque tenía la llave que Daniella le había dado hace un tiempo. Al entrar se encontró con una muy agradable sorpresa. Daniella vestía una bata de ceda blanca que dejaba ver parte de su piel y lo suficientemente ajustada para definir sus curvas.

-Woow..- fue lo único que salió de la boca de Gohan.

-Te gusta? Pregunto Daniella.- acercándose.

-Me fascina.- le contesto gohan que empezaba a retirar la fina prenda iniciando por sus hombros y besando su clavícula.

Daniella se deshizo de algunas de las prendas de gohan antes de susurrar. – Llévame a la cama si?.- al oído del saiyajin quien no lo pensó dos veces y obedeció rápidamente.

Gohan aumentaba los movimientos cada vez que Daniella gemia su nombre.

-Gohan.. Gohan!.- era lo único que acompañaba el ruido de la cabecera de la cama que sonaba cada vez más fuerte. Daniella encajaba sus uñas en la espalda de Gohan mientras alcanzaba el primer orgasmo del dia.

Gohan comenzó a mover las caderas de la castaña en círculos lentamente mientras descargaba dentro de ella. Él pensó que sería todo por el momento pero Daniella no dejaba de mover sus caderas en busca de repetir todo otra vez. Gohan no iba a hacerla esperar y volvió a introducirse adentro de ella. El moreno empezó a succionar uno de sus pechos haciendo que ella gimiera tan fuerte mientras jalaba del pelo de su amado. Gohan sintió un placer inexplicable al sentir como Daniella pasaba su mano por donde solía estar su cola de saiyajin. Esa acción lo hizo perder completamente el control, empezó a gritar y a penetrarla con fuerza y rapidez. Daniella arqueo su espalda mientras Gohan la besaba y exploraba con su lengua. Gohan sintió a Daniella sacudirse de placer al llegar nuevamente al orgasmo y soltó sus labios para dejarla tomar aire. El estrujo las sabanas mientras acababa adentro de ella.

En cuanto acabaron ambos se desplomaron a un costado quedando profundamente dormidos.


	12. Chapter 12

-Que haces?- pregunto Gohan entrando a la cocina.

-Comiendo.- le contesto Daniella.

-Sí, eso ya lo veo, Oye tú te comiste Todo! Esto?- cuestiono boca abierto.

-Sí, tenía hambre! Por?.-

-No por nada.-

-Ya te vas?- le pregunto Daniella.

-Si tengo que volver al trabajo y pasar por Pan a la escuela. Daniella quiero decirte que ya no pospondré más el divorcio esta misma noche se lo daré a Videl yo mismo.

-No!-

-Porque no? si de todos modos nos divorciaremos qué más da si se lo doy hoy o dentro de un mes.-

(Si supieras)- pensó daniella. –Digo que hoy no porque quiero que tengamos una cita. Le dijo la castaña poniendo sus manos en el pecho del guerrero.

-Una cita? Enserio?-pregunto sonriendo.

-Si, que no te gusta la idea?-dijo haciendo un pichero.

-Claro que me gusta, sabes que me encanta pasar tiempo contigo y por eso mismo quiero divorciarme lo antes posible para que pueda despertar, dormir y vivir todos los días de mi vida a tu lado.-

-Lose, pero que esperes un tiempo mas no cambiara nada, Por favor.- suplico la chica abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Está bien, no se lo daré hoy.-

…...

-Me quieres decir a dónde demonios vas?- exigió Videl a su esposo que se disponía a salir de su hogar.

-Gracias al cielo que Pan esta con Bra y no tiene que escuchar tus gritos.- le dijo Gohan recargándose en la pared.

-Así es, y tampoco tiene que ver como su padre se larga a revolcarse con esa….-

\- No te atrevas a insultarla- amenazo el mayor de los Son azotando la puerta al salir.

-Vamos a ver cuánto te dura tu felicidad Gohan.-

…...

-DANIELLA! LLEGO TU CENA!- aviso la rubia que abría la puerta a un Gohan que se veía confundido por la presentación.

-Nos vamos?.- propuso la castaña.

-Porque tu amiga dijo que había llegado tu cena?-pregunto confundido.

-ah bueno.. Cara a usado drogas a lo largo de su vida no la juzgues.- contesto Daniella mientras ambos salían de ahí riendo.

-Y a dónde quieres ir?-pregunto cerrando la puerta del auto.

-Mmmmmm.. a la feria!-contesto emocionada.

-Bromeas?-

-No enserio quiero ir.-

-Pero apenas son las 8:00 pm no debe de haber ni un alma ahí.-

-Bueno entonces vamos a cenar y luego vamos a la feria.-

-Lo que tú digas princesa.- Dijo Gohan inclinándose para besarla.

Daniella y Gohan fueron a un restaurante muy lindo y romántico que ella eligió, se sentaron muy cerca y pasaron una hermosa velada. Gohan olvidaba todo cuando estaba con ella y a Daniella le pasaba lo mismo.

-Bailamos?- le pidió a la chica entendiendo su mano alo que eta acepto.

Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks

And darling I will be loving you 'til we're 70  
And baby my heart could still fall as hard at 23  
And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
Maybe just the touch of a hand  
Oh me I fall in love with you every single day  
And I just wanna tell you I am

So honey now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud  
Maybe we found love right where we are ㇸ6ㇸ6ㇸ6ㇸ6ㇸ6ㇸ6

THINKING OUT LOUD era la melodía que sonaba mientras la pareja se convertía en un solo ser moviendo sus cuerpos al compás de la música.

-No sé si ya te lo haiga dicho antes pero eres lo más hermoso que jamás me volverá a pasar- le susurró al oído.

-recuerdas la primera vez que lo dijiste?-le pregunto al ruborizada

-Daniella jamás podría olvidar un solo instante a tu lado- contesto besando su frente.

-Vamos Gohan rápido!- apresuraba la hija de Vegeta jalando el brazo del saiyajin.

-porque tanta prisa? Los juegos no se moverán de sitio. –ohh eso espero- menciono observando una altísima rueda que giraba tan rápido que provocaba los gritos de todos sus pasajeros.

-Quiero subirme a ese- dijo señalando la enorme rueda que gohan miro al llegar.

-eeh..eh? a ese? Porque no compramos un algodón y nos sentamos en esa banca a ver a la gente pasar.- sugirió.

-Gohan nadie viene a la feria a sentarse a observar, dije que me quiero subir a ese y a ese me subiré.. SOLA!.- advirtió alejándose del moreno.

-ESPERA! Como crees que te dejare subir sola. Comprare la entradas ya vuelvo.- aviso Gohan resignado.

…-…..-

-Relájate no pasara nada Gohan además tu sabes volar no?.- le dijo daniella al ver lo nervioso que se encontraba.

-Ps.. si pero aun asi esto es muy desagradable. Sujétate bien de mí no quiero que salgas volando.- le ordeno tomándola de la mano.

El juego duro alrededor de 10 minutos que para Gohan fueron eternos y la noche parecía no acabar ya que apenas bajaban de un juego Daniella ya lo hacía subirse a otro.

-Por favor no mas.- suplicaba un cansado Gohan.

-Está bien llorón! Después de todo ya nos subimos casi a todos. Daniella se dispuso a caminar al estacionamiento pero de repente perdió el equilibrio e incluso sintió desvanecerse al no ser porque Gohan que venía atrás y la sujeto rápidamente evitando su caída.

-Que me paso como llegue al auto?- preguntaba mientras despertaba.

-Te desmallaste te dije que no subiéramos a tantos juego seguro la sangre sete subió a la cabeza. Pero ahora mismo te llevo al doctor.-

-No, estoy bien, quiero ir a casa en verdad mírame no tengo nada, como tú dices me mareé por los juegos.-

-Si tienes razón lo mejor será que te lleve a descansar.-

-…**…-****

-La graduación de Pan será en menos de un mes y espero que para ese entonces ya puedas acompañarme como mi novia.- dijo mientras salían del auto.

-aww.. Gohan me pedirás que seamos novios?.- pregunto colgando de los fuertes hombros del moreno.

-Claro y después te pediré matrimonio y luego te pediré la cena todas las noches de mi vida.-

-Hahaa.. Te amo!.- -Gohan me encantaría ir de tu brazo a la graduación de Pan pero.. el otro dia la oí hablar de eso y de la fiesta que le organizaras y se escuchaba tan Feliz y emocionada, creo que debemos esperar a que pase esa fecha tan importante para ella no crees?.-

-Qué? Daniella entiendo que te preocupes por Pan yo también lo hago pero no podemos seguir posponiendo esto, no se para ti pero para mí es muy importante.

\- Para mí también.- contesto ella.

\- Entonces porque le das tantas largas a esto que es lo único que impide a nuestra relación ser completamente perfecta.-

\- No es eso, mira te juro que después de la graduación de Pan no volveré a poner ninguna excusa mas.- dijo en los labios de él.

\- Lo Juras?.-

\- Te lo juro.- sellando su juramento con un beso.


	13. Chapter 13

**Ya habían pasado 2 semanas desde que Videl le confeso a Daniella sobre su "enfermedad".**

 **-Porque estas comiendo crema de maní, a ti ni siquiera te gusta Daniella.-**

 **-No lose hoy desperté con tantas ganas de comerla.-**

 **-Estas triste verdad? Porque no se lo cuentas a Gohan de todas formas él se dará cuenta, cuando Videl empiece con el tratamiento y obvio cuando muera.-**

 **-Cara! No hables así, que parte de desahuciada no entiendes?.-**

 **-Lo siento, tienes razón. Y a qué hora nos vamos?-**

 **-NOS vamos?.-**

 **-Hoy es el día que te iras no? Ps yo pienso ir contigo Dani jamás te dejaría sola en un momento así.-**

 **-Estás loca Cara tú y Trunks ya son novios y….- fue interrumpida.**

 **-Y que él sabe que debo ir a Londres de vez en cuando y más cuando mi amiga escapa de la Felicidad.. ok lo siento- se retractó al recibir una mirada de reproche. –yo ya hable con Trunks y sabe que iré contigo y lo entiende.-**

 **-Entonces amiga mia empieza a empacar porque nos vamos esta noche. (Aunque mi corazón entero se quede aquí) pensó la chica mientras marcaba por celular.**

 **-Hola?-**

 **-Pan, soy yo Daniella.-**

 **-Dani! Verdad que vendrás a mi graduación?.- preguntaba pan por teléfono.**

 **-Si claro pequeña Pan ahí estaré, Oye y ya recibiste mi regalo?.-**

 **-Me enviaste un regalo?.- pregunto brincando de alegría.**

 **-Si no debe tardar en llegarte, espero te guste, tengo que irme nos vemos más tarde.-**

 **-Porque le mentiste?- pregunto Cara empacando su ropa.**

 **-Porque Gohan también piensa que estaré ahí y si le digo a pan que no podre asistir seguro se lo cuenta.**

 **-Me quieres decir que te sucede?- pregunto Vegeta a su esposa que observaba una foto con mucha tristeza. (era una foto de ella con Daniella en su fiesta de 6 años).**

 **-Es qué me encuentro tan conmovida de saber que Daniella se ira no lo puedo creer.- contesto con los ojos temblorosos.**

 **-Tranquila mujer, ella nos necesita fuertes ahora.- consoló poniendo una mano en su hombro.**

 **-Porque dices eso Vegeta es que acaso sabes algo que yo no?.-**

 **-Que?.. no, digo eso porque si Daniella te ve así seguro le será muy difícil subir al avión y no quiero que la hagas sentir mal.- concluyo saliendo del cuarto.**

 **….**

 **-GOHAN!.- gritaba la castaña entrando a la oficina del moreno.**

 **-Que pasa? Te sucede alg….- fue lo que pudo decir porque ella lo beso para callarlo.**

 **-Te amo gohan! Nunca nunca lo olvides.- le dijo sentada sobre sus piernas.**

 **-Yo también te adoro.- le contesto.-Daniella comiste crema de maní?.-**

 **-Tal vez un poco.- dijo divertida.**

 **-Pensé que no te gustaba.-**

 **-Yo también.- hahah**

 **-Te veo esta noche?.-**

 **-Si, ahí estaré.- contesto después de pensarlo mucho.- Tengo que irme Gohan.-**

 **-Lo dices como si no fueras a volver.- le dijo reteniéndola del brazo.**

 **-Claro que volveré, en la noche a la fiesta de Pan.- dijo y después lo volvió a besar.**

 **-Entonces si te dejo ir, nos vemos.- le dijo con una sonrisa mientras Daniella cerraba la puerta lentamente tratando de memorizar cada rasgo del rostro de su amado.**

 **-Entonces ya te vas.- dijo Bulma al borde de las lágrimas.**

 **-Si mama el avión sale en menos de una hora, pero no llores me partes el alma, no me voy para siempre. Iras a visitarme de vez en cuando no?.-**

 **-Claro cariño!.- dijo Bulma y beso su frente.**

 **-Cuídate mucho princesa.. Yo estoy aquí lo sabes verdad?.- le pregunto Vegeta tomando su rostro entre sus manos.**

 **-Si papa lose.- Daniella seguía sintiendo un tono raro en el modo que su padre le hablaba pero una vez más lo dejo pasar.**

 **-Voy a extrañarte mucho.- le confeso bra abrazándola.**

 **-Y yo a ti aunque con tus nuevos contratos como modelo creo que pronto tendrás que irte a vivir a Londres conmigo.-**

 **-Tu crees? .-**

 **-Claro! Bra necesito que me hagas un favor si?- bra acepto.**

 **-Se que iras a la fiesta de Pan junto con mis papas. Por favor no le menciones a nadie que me fui menos a Gohan, puedo contar contigo.-**

 **-Si, pero porque?.-**

 **-Es una larga historia, luego te contare por ahora necesito que me ayudes con eso.-**

 **-Está bien no le diré a nadie.-**

 **Después de despedirse de Trunks y esperar a que Cara también lo hiciera. Las dos chicas subieron a una limosina asignada por Bulma para que las llevara al aeropuerto.**

 **-Disculpe, podemos hacer una parada antes de ir al aeropuerto?.- pregunto la ojo miel al chofer. A lo que este acepto.**

 **-A dónde quieres ir?- le pregunto Cara.**

 **-Ya lo veras!..-**

 **-Que hacemos aquí Daniella?.- cuestiono la rubia viendo como llegaban al gimnasio de una escuela primaria.**

 **-espera aquí ahora vuelvo.- aviso y salio de la limosina.**

 **-Las castañas están locas.- dijo cara al chofer.**

 **Narrado por Daniella.**

 **Entre al gimnasio buscando desesperadamente a Gohan y lo encontré él estaba sentado viendo como Pan recibía su diploma. No puede evitar llorar. Nos había costado tanto reencontrarnos y ahora nos separábamos de nuevo. Tal vez en otra vida mi amor podamos estar juntos. Dijo antes de darse la vuelta y salir de ahí, pero alguien la detuvo.**

 **-Que haces aquí?.-**

 **-No te preocupes ya me voy solo quería.. olvídalo y quédate tranquila que no volverás a verme.**

 **-Entonces ya te vas a Londres?.-**

 **-Si Videl no me volverás a ver.-**

 **-Gracias, y no estés así tal vez cuando yo no este tú puedas..-**

 **-No digas eso, me tengo que ir.- dijo y se retiró dejando a Videl con una enorme sonrisa.**

 **-Jamás Nunca podrás quitarme a Gohan.-Susurro arqueando una ceja.**

 **…**

 **-Vámonos.- dijo entrando ala limosina sin poder ocultar su llanto.**

 **…**

 **-Ya Dani! Has estado llorando todo el camino si no estás segura no lo hagas quédate y afronta las cosas de la mano de Gohan.**

 **-No esto es lo correcto lo se.**


	14. Chapter 14

**-Te pasa algo hijo?.- pregunto Goku al ver el semblante de Gohan.**

 **-No papá, es solo que tuve una sensación.. no lo sé. Pero estoy bien no te preocupes.-**

 **-Bueno entonces vámonos que Milk ya debe estarnos esperando en la casa para la fiesta.-**

 **Al llegar a la casa de sus padres se dio cuenta que todos sus amigos estaban ahí además de los amigos de Pan todos parecían muy contentos pero el solo esperaba ver a una persona justo a la que no se encontraba ahí. Decidió tener paciencia pero al ver llegar a Vegeta y su familia sin ella supo que algo estaba mal.**

 **-Que te pasa mi amor esperas a alguien? Aaah Claro estas triste porque tu amante no llega verdad?.- le dijo Videl a su esposo que se encontraba fuera de la fiesta.**

 **-No tengo humor para oírte.- le contesto y entro de nuevo a la casa.**

 **-Papá! Mira los regalos que Daniella me envió, están hermosos mis vestidos verdad?.- le pregunto su hija abriendo todas las cajas que le acababan de llegar.**

 **-Si pero ella no a llegado verdad?.- cuestiono tratando de disimular su preocupación.**

 **-No podrá venir Daniella se acaba de regresar a Londres pero me dijo que te dijera que estaba muy orgullosa de ti pan.- Dijo Bulma aún muy conmovida.**

 **(Hay Mamá)- pensó Bra.**

 **Gohan no podía creer lo que había escuchado porque se fue? En que diablos estaba pensando yéndose así. Gohan salió de ahí y empezó a caminar sin rumbo no avanzo mucho cuando rompió en llanto.**

 **-Anda Pan ya tenemos que irnos.-Aviso Videl.**

 **-Pero y mi papá?-**

 **-Yo voy a buscarlo debe estar por ahí.- dijo Goku saliendo de la casa, no tardó mucho en encontrar a su hijo.**

 **-Por favor papa vete déjame solo no puedo hablar con nadie ahora.- dijo Gohan al sentir el ki de su padre detrás de él.**

 **-Gohan.. hijo que te pasa, soy tu padre no puedo darme la vuelta e ignorar el estado en el que estas.-**

 **-Por favor déjame este no es el momento.-**

 **Goku decidió irse y dejarlo tal vez él tenía razón y este no era el momento. –Está bien volveré a la casa y acompañare a Pan y Videl a su casa pero sabes que si necesitas algo yo estoy aquí.- Goku se alejó al no ver respuesta de su hijo.**

 **….**

 **-Estas bien?-preguntaba angustiada Cara a su amiga que estaba en el baño.**

 **-Si, debí de a verme mareado con el viaje.-Contesto Daniella lavando su boca.**

 **-Eso o te callo mal todo lo que te comiste.-**

 **-Hay! Ya vámonos que Raúl debe de estarnos esperando.-**

 **-Vaya pero miren quien regreso la Reyna de las pasarelas.- recibió un hombre alto delgado y moreno. Quien había sido el manager de Daniella casi desde sus inicios.**

 **Hola Raúl.-Saludaron las dos chicas.**

 **-Qué bueno que volvieron pero esto hay que festejarlo.-**

 **-No, yo no estoy de humor solo llévame a casa si.- pidió la castaña.**

 **-Está bien como quieras, pero debes contarme porque estas así eeeh.-**

 **…..**

 **-Oye Dani me quiero quedar hoy aquí en tu casa está bien?- pregunta Cara entrando a la habitación de su amiga.-Que te pasa?.-**

 **-Tengo miles de llamadas de Gohan.-**

 **-Pero no llores, sé que nos espera un largo camino, pero te prometo lo recorreremos juntas. Ahora dame tu celular.-Ordeno arrebatándolo de sus manos.**

 **-Qué?-**

 **-tú fuiste quien quiso olvidar a Gohan y tentada a hablar con él no lo lograras.-**

 **….**

 **-Lo siento hermano hable con Bra y ella no quiso contarme, insiste con que no sabe nada.- consolaba Goten a su hermano.**

 **-Pero no puede ser Goten ya es una semana que se fue y no me contesta las llamadas no sé qué hacer, me estoy volviendo loco.-**

 **-Que te sucede estas bien porque bajaste así del escenario.-Preguntaba Raúl a la castaña.**

 **-Me maree, no sé qué sucedió.-**

 **-No señorita iremos al doctor y se acabó, voy por Cara para que nos acompañe y no aceptare ninguna excusa mas.- sentención Raúl.**

 **-Y? que tiene Daniella doctor?-preguntaba una ansiosa Cara.**

 **-Bueno Señorita Brief. Usted tiene poco más de un mes de embarazo…- pronostico el Doctor.**

 **-Que?...-**

 **-Si Felicidades.-**

 **Narrado por Daniella.**

 **No lo puedo creer estoy embarazada, me siento tan feliz y a la vez triste Gohan no está aquí a mi lado y seguramente nunca lo estará. (Perdóname bebe, perdóname)pensó acariciando su vientre.**

 **-Con razón sus asquerosos antojos..-recordó Cara.**

 **-Estas embarazada?-**

 **-Cállate Raúl!. Tienes que ayudarme la prensa no puede saberlo.- pidió Daniella.**

 **-Y porque no?- preguntaron Raúl y cara-**

 **-Porque Gohan se enteraría y..-**

 **-Y? Que no me digas que no piensas contárselo.- dijo enojada Cara.**

 **-Claro que no!-**

 **-y porque no? Aah claro para no quitarle su esposo a Videl y su Papá a Pan. Aaah pero si se lo quitas a tu propio hijo no.- reclamo la rubia.**

 **-Yo supongo que mi bebe no puede extrañar algo que nunca tendrá.- dijo tristemente.**

 **-Dani yo también creo que haces mal pero si esa es tu decisión yo la acepto, romperé todos tus contratos cercanos para que puedas pasar tu maternidad fuera de cámaras.- dijo Raúl.**

 **-No entiendo porque Daniella quiere que vayamos a verla todos con tanta prisa.- decía Bra subiendo al avión con sus padres.**

 **-Hay a mí me da tanta emoción porque ya la extraño mucho estos cuatro meses han sido larguísimos. Y a Trunks también mira que nunca pensé que su relación con Cara fuera tan enserio que hasta la seguiría a Londres.-**

 **-Ya han pasado cuatro meses y aun no sé porque te fuiste.- decía un deprimido Gohan mirando una foto de él y daniella.**

 **-Hola mi amor!.- saludo Videl entrando a su oficina.**

 **-Que quieres?-**

 **-Uii, yo solo venía a darte noticias de tu zorrita pero si no quieres oírlas está bien me voy.-**

 **-Noo! Espera que dijiste? Por favor Videl si sabes algo de ella cuéntamelo.- suplico el saiyajin.**

 **-Tranquilo, puedes verlo por ti mismo.- le dijo dándole un periódico.**

 **-Que es esto?.- pregunto un consternado Gohan, mientras leía una nota de Daniella. Decía que se había retirado de las pasarelas para formar su familia con el fotógrafo Iván Mariscar. Y una foto de ella con él en un restaurante.**

 **-Esto no es verdad MIENTES!.- grito el moreno.**

 **-Oye que si es mentira yo no lo escribí eh así que tranquilo. Además si no es cierto entonces porque se fue Gohan? porque no se quedó contigo?, yo la verdad le encuentro mucho sentido pero lo dejo a tu criterio, me voy te veo en casa yo si estaré ahí mi amor esperándote. Se despidió la ojo azul.**

 **-No lo puedo creer DANIELLA! Porque me hiciste esto como fuiste capaz de engañarme con ese imbécil.- reprocho rompiendo la foto de la castaña.**

 **-Y como se lo dirás a mis papas?-preguntaba Trunks a su hermana quien ya tenía una enorme pansa de 5 meses y medio.**

 **-Bueno no creo que haiga mucho que explicar con esta pansa no crees?.-**

 **-Pss si, Dani le dirás quien es el papa?-**

 **-No! Y por favor tu tampoco.-**

 **-Está bien no les diré nada.- Trunks se había mudado a Londres semanas después de que su hermana y su novia se fueran así que no sabía nada de lo que pasaba con su familia y menos con la de gohan. Él sabía que gohan era el papa de su sobrino y pensaba que él no había querido responderle a Daniella y por eso trataba de no tocar mucho el tema.**

 **-PERO SI ESTAS EMBARAZADA! –Gritaba Bulma al ver a su hija.**

 **-Y quien es el padres?.- gruño Vegeta.**

 **-Eso no importa papá.-**

 **-Cómo no va importar, acaso es el fotógrafo mediocre que siempre te hostiga? Porque si no te quiere responder te juro que…-**

 **-No! Papa Iván no es el padre, él es solo un muy buen amigo.-**

 **-Ps aquí dicen entra cosa.- mencionó Bra después de encender el televisor.**

 **-No lo puedo creer, debieron tomarla ayer que salí con Iván a comer.. hay nooo que voy hacer?-**

 **-Tranquilízate le puede hacer mal al bebe.- dijo Bulma preocupada.**

 **-Si no es verdad porque te preocupa tanto?-pregunto Vegeta.-Daniella yo soy tu padre y desde hace mucho tiempo sé que hay algo que al principio te tenía muy feliz y ahora te tiene así, no lo ocultes puedo sentirlo.-**

 **-No papá, en verdad no hay nada, gracias por estar aquí me has hecho tanta falta.- dijo aferrándose a su padre.**


	15. Chapter 15

**-Es niño o niña?.- preguntaba Bulma muy emocionada.**

 **-No lo sé, no he querido saber quiero que sea sorpresa pero en cuanto nazca yo les avisare.-**

 **-Eso no será necesario tu papá y yo hemos decidido que nos quedaremos aquí contigo por lo menos hasta que nazca nuestro nieto verdad Vegeta.-**

 **-Asi es, no vamos a dejarte sola.-**

 **-No saben lo feliz que me hacen. Y tu bra?.-**

 **-Yo? Claro que me quedo.- dijo la peli azul poniendo su mano sobre el vientre de su hermana.**

 **-Entonces todo ha salido bien?.-**

 **-Más que bien Erasa yo diría que de maravilla.-**

 **-Pero y si esa tipa se entera de que no estas enferma y decide volver?.-**

 **-No, ya han pasado 6 meses y según se bulma y vegeta se fueron con ella porque está embarazada de un tipo que no conozco, pero eso me ha ayudado mucho porque así Gohan no tiene ninguna clase de comunicación con esa familia.-**

 **-Videl pero estas segura que ese bebe no es de Gohan?- pregunto la rubia con los ojos abiertos de la impresión.**

 **-Claro que no! Si hubiera sido de Gohan ella jamás se hubiera ido, no la creo tan tonta.-**

 **-Bueno si, tienes razón.-**

 **-Estas ocupada?.- pregunto bulma abriendo la puerta.**

 **-No mamá, que sucede?.-**

 **-Daniella todo este tiempo no te eh presionado en nada, pero creo que tengo derecho a saber que está pasando en tu vida, Yo no soy tu papá y haciendo cuentas tú estabas embarazada antes de que regresaras a Londres o me equivoco?.-**

 **-No mamá, no te equivocas tienes razón y también creo que debes saber la verdad.- contesto dando un gran suspiro y contándole todo a su madre.**

 **-Que tú y Gohan que? Que Videl que?.- preguntaba Bulma viendo a todos lados.**

 **-Lo siento, sé que hice mal Gohan es un hombre casado pero …-**

 **-Daniella! Videl no está enferma de nada, te engaño seguramente se enteró de que tú y Gohan estaban juntos y se inventó eso para separarlo y cariño lo consiguió.-**

 **-No.. pero.. ella me enseños unos análisis de hospital y decían su nombre.. no puede ser.- se reusó a creer la ojo miel.**

 **-Ps ahora mismo saldremos de dudas.- dijo tomando su celular.**

 **-Qué harás?.-**

 **-Le marcare a Milk.-**

 **-No le contaras nada verdad?.-**

 **-Milk? Hola soy Bulma.. Como se encuentran todos? Bien? a qué bueno, si es cierto daniella está embarazada, oye Milk y como esta Videl? Ya veo, bueno te dejo. Te llamo luego adiós.-Videl esta tan moribunda que está planeando unas vacaciones a la playa.-**

 **-Ahora que hare, lo perdí, Gohan debe odiarme.-**

 **-Eso no importa ahora no te das cuenta Videl fue la culpable de todo y si Gohan no lo entiende entonces te estará haciendo un favor.- consoló Bulma.**

 **-No mamá, tengo que volver ahora mismo, Gohan tiene que escucharme.- dijo tomando su bolso.**

 **-Espera, no puedes viajar ahora daniella no seas imprudente tienes poco más de 7 meses sería una locura, lo mejor para ti y tu bebe es quedarte y ya habrá tiempo para que soluciones todo.-**

 **-Lo mejor para mi hijo y para mi es estar con Gohan y eso es lo que hare.-**

 **-Está bien pero espera a que empaque un poco de ropa yo voy contigo de acuerdo?.. Daniella? Porque no me contestas?-.**

 **-Mamá creo que se me rompió la fuente.- dijo su hija dándose la vuelta lentamente-.**

 **-Hay no.. VEGETA! TRUNKS! BRA!-gritaba la peli azul**

 **-Qué pasa?- contestaron los dos hombres.**

 **-Vegeta,Trunks daniella ya va a tener al bebe, llamen una ambulancia!-.**

 **-Te sucede algo gohan?.- preguntaba Marron.**

 **-No Marron es solo esta sensación de nuevo?-**

 **-Qué sensación?.-**

 **-No me hagas caso, toma ya firme los papeles que me diste ayer puedes llevártelos.-**

 **-Está bien gracias.- dijo saliendo de la oficina.**

 **-Sé que debería odiarte.. Pero sin embargo sigo amándote más que nunca.- dijo Gohan acompañado de un suspiro.**

 **-Ya Papá! hasta parece que él que va a parir eres tú, deja de dar vueltas.- le dijo Bra a Vegeta que no dejaba de caminar el círculos.**

 **-Porque se tardan tanto.- reprocho Vegeta.**

 **-Papá hace 15 minutos que llegamos, tranquilízate!.- sugirió Trunks.**

 **-Yo estoy muy preocupada, daniella todavía no tenía ni 8 meses.- decía Cara que acompañaba a Vegeta en su recorrido.**

 **-Tu también Cara?.- Trunks.**


	16. Chapter 16

**-Familia de la Señorita Daniella?.-**

 **-Yo soy su papá!.- gritaba Vegeta acercándose.**

 **-Felicidades! Es abuelo de un hermoso y sano varón.**

 **-Es un niño.. Quiero ver a mi hija y mi nieto.-**

 **-Eso será en un momento más, pero no se preocupe la mamá y nueva abuela esta con ella.**

 **-Que emoción! Todo salió bien- festejaban Cara y Bra.**

 **-Estas contento papá? Tu primer nieto es un niño.- pregunto Trunks con una gran sonrisa a su padre.**

 **-Es más que eso Trunks.- contesto Vegeta pensativo.**

 **-Ya pueden entrar pero uno por uno.- aviso una enfermera amablemente.**

 **-Yo primero.- se adelantó Vegeta.**

 **….**

 **-Hola princesa!.-**

 **-Papá, mi mamá esta con él bebe pero en un momento lo traerá para que lo conozcas.-**

 **-Es un saiyajin. Él padre es el hijo de kakaroto verdad?-pregunto sin rodeos.**

 **-eeh?.- daniella estaba en shock como era posible que su padre lo supiera.**

 **-No trates de ocultarlo, lo se.-**

 **-Pero.. cómo?.-**

 **-Puedo sentirlo, además su ki es idéntico al del insecto de Gohan. Pero eso no importa yo sabía que era un saiyajin desde que estabas en tu vientre. Ahora dime, el hijo de kakaroto sabía que estaba embarazada y se burló de ti?.- pregunto con rabia.**

 **-No, él no sabía nada pero después de la nota que salió en todas partes supongo que se enteró, pero debe creer que no es de él.- dijo triste.**

 **-Y porque no le dijiste?.-**

 **-Es una larga historia, que ya te contare papá.-**

 **-VEGETA! Que haces aquí-. Cuestión Bulma que entraba con el bebé en brazos pero al ver a vegeta trato de esconderlo.**

 **-Como que que! Mi hija acaba de darme un nieto y es ese que traes en brazos y quiero conocerlo-.**

 **-Quee.. dijiste que.. que quieres conocerlo.- dijo Bulma tartamudeando.**

 **-Mamá que pasa? Es que mi bebé tiene algo malo? Que le sucede?.- cuestionaba Daniella casi con lágrimas en sus ojos.**

 **-Es quee.. es quee..-**

 **-Es que que?- gritaban Vegeta y Daniella.**

 **-El bebé tiene.. tiene cola.-**

 **Vegeta y Daniella dieron un respiro de alivio.**

 **-Claro! Es un saiyajin que esperabas-. Dijo vegeta acercándose a su nieto.**

 **-Y que vamos hacer?.- pregunto Bulma mientras entregaba el bebé a su abuelo que lo observaba con dulzura.**

 **-Ps cortársela- respondió, después de sostenerlo un rato se lo dio a su hija quien moría de ganas de cargarlo.**

 **-Tenia tantas ganas de conocerte.- dijo tomando su pequeña manita.-Eres idéntico a tu papá.- susurro con una pequeña lagrima que recorría su mejilla. (Tenía en pelo negro y rebelde como el de su padre, su piel era blanca y a no ser por sus ojos que eran cafés obscuros una combinación entre los miel de su madre y los azabache de su padre, el pequeño era un mini clon de Gohan).**

 **-Qué raro que te dejen ir tan pronto, ayer todos estábamos tan asustados porque el pequeño Gareth nacía de 7 meses y míralo se ve tan sano.- comento Bra observando a su sobrino como tan pequeño le sonreía desde su cuna.**

 **-Era lógico que no le afectaría, en todo caso a la que le hubiera ido mal tenerlo adentro hasta los 9 meses hubiera sido a Daniella-. respondió Vegeta.**

 **-Porque dices eso?.-Bra**

 **-Porque mi nieto es un saiyajin, lo mismo pasó contigo y Trunks ambos nacieron antes.-**

 **-Oye Dani ya viste te llego este arreglo.. Y son de Iván. Que no se había ido a Japón?.- pregunto Bra sujetando un gran arreglo de flores-.**

 **-Seguro Raúl le aviso.- contesto con una suave sonrisa que trataba de ocultar su tristeza. Y es que si antes no podía dejar de pensar en Gohan ahora cada vez que veía a Gareth solo pensaba en lo mucho que le gustaría que Gohan pudiera cargarlo y ver su hermosa sonrisa.. su sonrisa-.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Narrado por Daniella.**

 **Ya han pasado 2 meses del nacimiento de Gareth. Mis papás y mis hermanos ya volvieron a Japón para los preparativos de la boda de Trunks y Cara. Yo estoy tan feliz de que mi mejor amiga se convierta en mi cuñada. Y también ansiosa de ver a Gohan y darle a mi hijo la familia que merece.**

 **-Vámonos pequeño Gareth, ya conocerás a papi, él es guapísimo y educado y tu serás igual a él cuándo crezcas.- le contaba a su hijo quien parecía saber de quien hablaba su madre ya que siempre que lo hacia él sonreía angelicalmente.**

 **-Gohan no quiero que vayas a esa boda-.**

 **-Videl ya te dije que no pienso hacerle esa grosería a Bulma y su familia, además Pan está muy emocionada-. Contesto Gohan.**

 **-Lo que quieres es reencontrarte con esa golfa verdad- reprocho Videl muy alterada.**

 **-Ella tiene su propia familia y yo te dije que me quedaría contigo por el bien de Pan que más quieres?-.**

 **-Quiero que dejes de comportarte tan frio conmigo-. Dijo Videl tratando de abrazar a su esposo pero fue rechazada.**

 **-Si estoy contigo es por mi hija, no te hagas ilusiones.- Aclaro Gohan y salió de la casa.**

 **-Ahora que voy hacer, ojala y sea cierto que.. no claro que ese mocoso o mocosa no puede ser de Gohan de mi Gohan.-murmuraba Videl con rabia.**

 ***************************************************-Marron puedo hablar contigo?- pidió Gohan a la hija de Krilin.**

 **-Si Gohan que pasa?.-**

 **-Marron te escuche hablar con Bra y.. es verdad que Daniella vendrá a la boda de Trunks?.-**

 **-Sí, de echo llega hoy. Tú la quieres verdad?.-**

 **-… si.- contesto cabizbajo.**

 **\- Su vuelo llega a las 5:00pm podrías tener tiempo de hablar con ella.-**

 **-Enserio! Muchas gracias.- de repente a su mente volvió un recordatorio.( soy un idiota seguro viene con su hijo y ese idiota).**

 **-Vegeta! Ya llegaron.- avisaba Bulma abriendo la puerta.**

 **-Pero miren quien llego el príncipe más hermoso.- decía la abuela amorosamente a su nieto.**

 **-Y Bra?-**

 **-Esta con Pan comprando sus vestidos para la boda.- contesto Bulma cargando al bebé.**

 **-Oye mama te puedes quedar un rato con Gareth?-.**

 **-Claro! Espera iras a buscar a Gohan?-.**

 **-Tengo que hacerlo ya no puedo esperar más subiré a saludar a mi papá y me voy.-**

 **Los recuerdos invadían la cabeza de Daniella al entrar a Corporación Capsula de nuevo.**

 **-DANI!.- gritaba una rubia corriendo despavorida.**

 **-Marron! Que alegría verte, mírate estas hermosísima.-**

 **-Te eh extrañado tanto aquí nada ha sido igual sin ti?-.**

 **-Hay estoy segura que no es para tanto. Oye Marron sabes si Gohan está en su oficina-.**

 **-Si hace un rato lo vi por?-**

 **-Nada, te veo luego si.- se despidió la castaña alejándose.**

 **Narrado por Daniella.**

 **Me encontraba ahí de frente a la oficina de Gohan y podía escuchar su voz incluso oler su perfume, solo pensaba en como reaccionaria cuando le contara de nuestro hijo sabía que se pondría feliz. Solo espero que me entienda y no me guarde rencor por haberlo dejado de esa manera.**

 **Daniella dio un gran suspiro y abrió la puerta que posponía aquel reencuentro tan ansiado.**

 **Narrado por Gohan.**

 **-Escuche abrirse la puerta de mi oficina y al levantar la mirada no podía creer lo que estaban viendo mis ojos.. Era ella, Daniella estaba aquí, mi corazón quería salir de mi pecho y me ordenaba que corriera a sus brazos pero mi cabeza decía otra cosa y fue a ella a quien decidí obedecer.**

 **-Que haces aquí?.- cuestiono el hijo de Goku con un tono indiferente.**

 **-Gohan sé que estas molesto pero puedo explicarte todo.-**

 **-Que vas a explicarme? Que mientras me jurabas amor a mi te revolcabas con otro.-**

 **-Que? Como te atreves a hablarme así?.- preguntaba con las voz quebrada.**

 **-No trates de fingir. Sé que me engañaste con ese idiota de Iván. Te aburriste de mí y decidiste irte con él no? Lo que no entiendo es a que volviste quieres reírte en mi cara. O quieres ponerle los cuernos al padre de tu HIJO!.- reprochaba Gohan enfadado y casi gritando, lo que causo que recibiera una bofetada.**

 **-Eres un idiota.- Daniella no podía creer que Gohan le estuviera hablando así.- no tienes idea de lo que dices pero si eso crees de mi es tu problema, ojala nunca te arrepientas Gohan porque yo no te perdonare.- dijo azotando la puerta al salir.**

 **-Daniella que te pasa?-**

 **-Marron llévame de aquí por favor.-**

 **-Ven vamos a mi oficina.- invito la rubia tratando de consolar a Daniellla**

 **Daniella le contó a Marron de su pasada relación con Gohan y de la trampa que Videl le había puesto para alegrarlos y que era él el padre de Gareth.**

 **-Marron tienes que prometerme que jamás se lo dirás.- pido la ojo miel.**

 **-Pero no crees que él tiene derecho a saberlo, entiendo que se portó más que grosero pero estoy segura que en cuanto gohan escuche toda la verdad se arrepentirá de todas las cosas que te dijo. Créeme Gohan la ha pasado muy mal sabiéndote lejos y pensando que lo engañaste.-**

 **-No, si Gohan me amara me hubiera escuchado jama me hubiera tratado asi, es un animal es un torpe.- decía la castaña limpiando sus lagrima- Pero yo no me puedo tirar al suelo mi hijo me necesita y con o sin Gohan tengo que sacarlo adelante. –Me tengo que ir Marron, nos vemos el Sábado en la boda y gracias por todo.-se despidió Daniella.**

 **Al llegar a casa de sus padres Daniella se encontró a su hijo en los brazos de su abuelo y no era Vegeta.**

 **-Señor Goku que haces aquí?.- pregunto sorprendida.**

 **-Hola Daniella, Milk y yo vinimos de visita, teníamos muchas ganas de conocer a este lindo bebé.-**

 **Daniella observaba como Goku cargaba a Gareth con tanta ternura además Gareth se veía tan feliz no paraba de reír y de tocar con sus pequeñas manos el rostro de su abuelo. Lo único que le impedía en ese momento confesar que era su nieto eran las palabras que Gohan le había dicho las cuales le retumbaban en la cabeza. Decidió entrar a la casa y dejar al abuelo y al nieto jugar.**

 **-Mamá.. Porque dejaste que el señor Goku cargara a Gareth?.-**

 **-Y porque no debí de hacerlo?.- pregunto Bulma.**

 **-Porque puede darse cuenta del parecido.-**

 **-Claro que no Goku es muy despistado jamás lo notaria además recuerda que Vegeta ya le corto la cola a Gareth no tienes que preocuparte. Oye y que no irías hablar con Gohan de eso?.-**

 **-No él ni siquiera quiso escucharme piensa que lo engañe.- dijo conteniendo el llanto.**

 **-Quee? Luego hablamos Milk está en la sala y puede escucharnos pero no estés triste ya encontraremos una solución para hacerlo entender.-**

 **-No mamá, no pienso hacer nada, Gohan es un bestia! No se merece estar cerca de mí ni de mi bebé.-**


	18. Chapter 18

**-Mamá y ese milagro que nos visitas?- dijo Daniella abriendo la puerta de su departamento.**

 **-Es que extraño tanto a Gareth. Y también quiero hablar contigo.- dijo Bulma poniendo al pequeño en su cuna.**

 **-Y de qué quieres hablar?.-**

 **-Daniella tu aun tienes los análisis falsos que te dio Videl?.-**

 **-Sí, porque?.-**

 **-Curiosidad, podrías enseñármelos?.- pidió Bulma.**

 **-Si iré a buscarlos.- aviso mientras subía las escaleras.**

 **-Sé que mamá no estará de acuerdo pero tú quieres conocer a tu papi verdad.- le susurraba la peli azul a su nieto.**

 **-Aquí están toma.- dijo la castaña dándole un sobre a su madre.**

 **-Cariño, creo que el bebé está sucio porque no subes a cambiarlo.-sugirió.**

 **-Si, ahora vuelvo.-dijo tomando al pequeño en brazos y subiendo las escaleras.-**

 **Bulma aprovechó el momento y salió sin hacer el menor ruido del departamento de su hija después de guardar el sobre en su bolso.**

 **-Mamá, Gareth no estaba sucio…- se quedó sorprendida al darse cuenta que su madre ya se había ido sin despedirse.**

 **-Que tierna es tu abuela verdad.- le dijo a su bebé.**

 *****…****…****….***….****….*****…..***…..****…******

 **-Toma.- dijo Marron dejando un sobre sobre el escritorio de Gohan.**

 **-Qué es esto?.-**

 **-No lo sé, Bulma me pidió que te lo diera.- dijo y salió de ahí.**

 **Gohan se dispuso a abrir el sobre y su confusión aumento al encontrarse con unos análisis que decían que Videl estaba desahuciada y tenía fecha de hace más de 6 meses, junto aquellos análisis estaba una nota de Bulma. "Esta es la razón por la que Daniella se fue a Londres Videl le dijo que estaba enferma para alejarla de ti. No permitas que se salga con la suya".**

 **-Soy un imbécil… Daniella.. tengo que hablar con ella.- susurro y salió corriendo de la oficina.**

 *****…..***….*****….***…***…*****…***…**….**…***

 **-Iván que haces aquí?.-**

 **-Acaso pensaste que los dejaría ir mañana solos a la boda.- dijo Iván con una gran sonrisa.**

 **-Qué? No te entiendo.- dijo daniella riendo.**

 **-Que quiero que me permitas llevarte del brazo mañana a la boda de Cara y Trunks. Bueno a ti y a Gareth que dices?.-**

 **Iván siempre había sido muy bueno con ella y durante su embarazo, él viajaba constantemente a Londres a visitarla y sin duda alguna le tenía un gran aprecio que no se comparaba al amor que sentía por Gohan pero sabía que Iván era un buen hombre y que quería tenerlo cerca.**

 **-Sí, Gareth y yo aceptamos ir contigo.- Iván la abrazo pero el momentos fue interrumpido por unos fuertes golpes que alguien daba a la puerta.**

 **Ooooh oh oh oh…**

 **Que pasara!...**

 **Estamos cerca del final (Creo).**

 **Y si tienen alguna sugerencia para esta historia de amor, yo contentísima de leerlas. Nos leemos pronto ;) .**


	19. Chapter 19

**-Déjame hablar contigo.. Sólo un minuto.- suplico el saiyajin dándose cuenta de la presencia de Iván.**

 **-Yo me voy para que puedan hablar.- dijo Iván pasando a un lado de Gohan al salir.**

 **-Que quieres?.-**

 **-Ya sé que no me dejaste, sé que te fuiste por lo que te dijo la loca de Videl. Y ahora quiero que me digas si estas con ese tipo porque si no es así yo necesito que me des una oportunidad sabes que te amo y amare a tu hijo como si fuera mío.- exclamo Gohan tratando de abrazarla pero ella lo rechazo fuertemente.**

 **-Qué? Tú eres el idiota más grande que jamás eh conocido.- grito molesta y llorando.**

 **-Porque reaccionas así? si te estoy perdonando-.**

 **-Aah tú me perdonas a mí! No ps muchas gracias su majestad-. Dijo con ironía.**

 **-No te entiendo-. Dijo triste el moreno.**

 **-No me entiendes yo te explicare. Yo jamás eh estado con ningún otro hombre cabeza dura! Tú eres el padre de mi hijo. Pero no te preocupes que ni él ni yo te necesitamos como te pudiste dar cuenta Iván nos agrada demasiado-.**

 **Daniella trato de cerrar la puerta pero Gohan se lo impidió abriéndola y entrando al departamento.**

 **-Porque me lo ocultaste? Porque? Con que derecho lo alejaste de mí-. Dijo enfadado y sacudiendo un poco los hombros de la castaña.**

 **-Yo no sabía que estaba embarazada, fue hasta que me fui a Londres unas semanas después, y no te dije nada porque pensé que Videl me hablaba con la verdad, después cuando supe que todo era una falsa, te busque pero tú me trataste como una cualquiera.- contesto zafándose del agarre y secando sus lágrimas.**

 **-Quiero verlo por favor!.- dijo suplicante con los ojos húmedos.**

 **Daniella acepto y subió por el pequeño que se encontraba dormido en su cuna.**

 **Él es el padre de Gareth y no voy a negarle a mi hijo el estar cerca de su padre, pero entre Gohan y yo aún existen muchas cosas que nos separan.- pensaba daniella mientras tomaba al pequeño.**

 **Gohan miraba bajar a daniella con su hijo en brazos y su corazón palpitaba como nunca.**

 **-Aún está dormido.- aviso la castaña.**

 **Apenas lo tomo en brazos gohan y el pequeño empezó abrir sus ojos regalándole una hermosa sonrisa.**

 **-Hola pequeño, pero que hermoso eres, yo soy papá.. y jamás te dejare de nuevo.- le susurro mientras el pequeño sujetaba su dedo con su manita.**

 **-Se parece tanto a mí que…-**

 **-Que hasta se parece a tu padre-. Dijo daniella mientras los observaba con ternura.**

 **-Sí..- contesto gohan con una sonrisa.**

 **-Parece ser muy tranquilo-. Dijo gohan sin dejar de observarlo.**

 **-En realidad el no suele ser así, creo que le agradas.- dijo más calmada.**

 **-Sé que estas molesta por cómo te trate y tienes razón yo te juzgue sin saber por todo lo que pasaste, pero también sé que me amas tanto como yo a ti-.**

 **-es cierto aun te amo y no habría nada que me hiciera más feliz que darle una familia a Gareth a tu lado.. Pero eres un hombre con muchos problemas, tienes una esposa que está loca y que no quiero cerca de mi hijo y una hija ala que le romperíamos el corazón y yo no quiero que Gareth viva todo eso.-**

 **-No te entiendo me estas diciendo que no quieres estar conmigo? Es que acaso estás con Iván?.- dijo tratando de no asustar al bebé.**

 **-No claro que no, no es eso. Es que..-fue interrumpida**

 **-Dame unos días y te juro que arreglare mi situación con Videl ella no se acercara a ti ni a mi hijo, solo dime que me aceptaras de nuevo.- susurro.**

 **Daniella no sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto, sabía que amaba a Gohan pero ahora lo más importante era Gareth y al verlo como se acurrucaba en los brazos de su padre supo que él ya lo amaba.**

 **-Si Gohan, yo te estaré esperando.-**

 **Gohan sonrió y beso en repetidas ocasiones la frente de Gareth mientras se lo entregaba a su madre.-Te amo- le dijo a su hijo-Los amo-corrigió al mirar a daniella a los ojos.**

 **-Te juro que todo saldrá bien.- dijo juntando su frente con la de ella para después darle un tierno pero largo beso antes de irse.**

 ****…..***…****…***….*****…..****

 **-Me quieres explicar porque no te has muerto porque aquí dice que deberías estarlo desde hace más de 4 meses.- cuestionaba un molesto Gohan a Videl aventando a la mesa sus supuestos análisis.**

 **-No sé de qué me hablas.- trato de excusarse.**

 **-Ya lo sé todo, sé que le mentiste a daniella para que se fuera y así hacerme creer que me había engañado, pero esta fue la última Videl, mañana tendrás en tus manos los papeles del divorcio y si te queda un poco de dignidad fírmalos.- dijo gohan tomando sus llaves y algo de ropa.**

 **-A dónde vas?.- pregunto alarmada Videl.**

 **-Me largo y no trates de impedirlo porque no lo vas a conseguir.- concluyo y azoto la puerta.**

 **-Imbécil, aun me queda una carta y es la que me va hacer ganar.- dijo mientras tiraba cosas por todas partes.**

 **-Mamá! Ya llegue.- avisaba Pan entrando a su casa.**

 **-Hija que bueno que ya estas aquí.- contesto llorando.**

 **-Mamá que te pasa porque lloras así?.- pregunto angustiada.**

 **-Pan hay algo muy importante que tienes que saber-.**

 **-QUE? Mi papá te engaño con daniella.. no lo puedo creer mamá.-**

 **-Si así es, yo no había querido decirte nada porque Gohan es tu padre, no quería manchar la imagen que tú tienes de él.-**

 **-No mamá, quien se encargó de acabar con esa imagen fue él, como se atrevió a hacerte esto-.**

 **-Pero daniella me va a escuchar, ella va a pagar por haberte echo pasar por todo esto-.**

 **-Sabía que me apoyarías Pan-.**

 **-Claro tú eres mi mamá.- Dijo con coraje mientras se abrazaba a su madre y esta escondía una fría sonrisa.**

 **-Y ahora que ya hablaste con Gohan que pasara con Iván?-pregunto Cara mientras jugaba con el pequeño Gareth.**

 **-Nada Iván es mi amigo y mañana iré con él a tu boda-.**

 **-No finjas ambas sabemos que Iván te quiere más que como amiga-.**

 **-Tal vez pero eso nunca va a pasar y tú lo sabes.- contesto mientras le daba el biberón a su amiga quien con cuidado se lo daba al bebé.**

 **-Sabes que espero y todo por fin te salga bien-. Le dijo dándole una sincera sonrisa a la castaña.-**

 **-Gracias.- susurro la ojo miel antes de abrir la puerta.**

 **-Gohan! Que haces aquí?-. dijo sorprendida.**

 **-Bueno como veo que ya es hora de la cena, me voy-. Dijo la rubia recostando al bebé en una pequeña cuna.- adiós bebé.- se despidió.**

 **-Que boba eres! Haha.- dijo daniella despidiendo a su amiga.**

 **-Creo que ya voy entendiendo lo de "Cenar"-. Dijo coqueto.**

 **-haha a que viniste? divertida mientras él se acercaba a la cuna.**

 **-Ya hable con Videl y los papeles del divorcio le llegaran mañana. Estoy en un hotel ahora-.**

 **-Y qué hay de Pan? Pregunto sentándose a su lado.**

 **-Aun no hablo con ella, pero tranquila sé que todo saldrá bien ya verás!-. Dijo inclinándose un poco encima de ella-. –Te extrañe tanto, nada tenía sentido sin ti sabes?.- susurro muy cerca del rostro de la castaña.**

 **-Yo también-. Dijo juntando sus labios. Pero un suave llanto hizo que se separaran.**

 **-Que sucede bebé? Quieres que papi te cargué?-. Dijo mientras lo tomaba en brazos**

 **Daniella observaba feliz esa escena él era un padre maravilloso, y aunque tenía miedo a lo que vendría sabía que todo seria de la mano de Gohan como debió ser desde el principio.**

 **El bebé se acurruco en el pecho de su padre quien empezó a arrullarlo para que minutos después quedara profundamente dormido.**

 **-Creo que se durmió-. Dijo entregándoselo delicadamente a la ojo miel.**

 **-Lo llevare a su cuarto-. Aviso daniella subiendo las escaleras.**

 **-Ya se quedó profundamente dormido.- aviso daniella bajando las escaleras.-Que haces?.- cuestiono riendo.**

 **-Te beso el sin parar de hacerlo.**

 **-Anda tienes que irte-. Dijo retirándolo de su cuello.**

 **-No quiero, quiero quedarme contigo y con mi bebé-. Replico el saiyajin.**

 **-Dijiste que estaríamos juntos cuando arreglaras tu situación y eso un no sucede-.**

 **-Tienes razón, está bien ya me voy pero estaré aquí mañana-. Advirtió el moreno.**

 **-No, mañana es la boda de Cara y Trunks que no iras?.-**

 **-Es cierto, lo había olvidado por completo, entonces paso por ti?-.**

 **-Es que le dije a Iván que iría con el-. –no te enojes Iván es mi amigo y siempre me a ayudado-.**

 **-Claro porque te quiere-. Gruño Gohan.**

 **-Pero yo te quiero a ti-. Dijo atrapando los labios del guerrero en un beso.**

 **-Demuéstralo-. Dijo con un tono sensual mientras la apretó contra la pared haciendo presión entre sus cuerpos –pensé que moriría sin ti mi amor-. Susurró antes de callar con sus labios un pequeño gemido de la castaña.**

 **Mientras rozaba su pelvis con la de ella trataba de sacar su blusa y ella hacia lo mismo con su camisa. Después de deshacerse de sus pantalones y del pequeño vestido que cubría el delicado cuerpo de Daniella. La levanto sosteniéndola del trasero aferrándola a él. Y se dispuso a abrir la primera puerta que encontró. Que aunque no era la habitación de la castaña si contaba con lo indispensable en ese momento una cama. Gohan la recostó ahí justo debajo de él.**

 **-Dios, Daniella eres tan hermosa, como la primera vez que te tuve.- susurro dejando un pequeño beso sobre su barbilla. –Nunca te vuelvas a ir, jamás me ocultes algo yo siempre te voy a proteger a ti y a nuestro hijo-. Dijo observándola con deseo mientras acariciaba su rostro.**

 **-Te he esperado tanto-. Dijo el saiyajin entre gemidos y con un pequeño movimiento se empujó dentro de ella.**

 **Gohan por fin se sintió completo volvió a sentirla suya, había extrañado su cuerpo, su olor, la manera en la que encajaba sus uñas en su espalda. Sabía que ella era la mujer de su vida, la única que lo hacía sentir vivo. Daniella sentía como llegaba al final mientras Gohan seguía deslizándose sobre su cuerpo. Mientras su cuerpo tomaba rigidez al llegar al orgasmo paso su mano por aquel punto especial del moreno. El gimió ante aquella acción mordiendo el labio superior de su amada, acabando en su interior. Gohan se recostó a su lado sin poder evitar dar un resoplido de placer al romper su unión.**

 **-te amo..- dijo en un suspiro la ojo miel mientras se recostaba sobre el fuerte pecho de Gohan y pestañaba en repetidas ocasiones quedando dormida minutos antes que él.**


	20. Chapter 20

**-No sabes, que gusto me da que tú y Daniella hayan vuelto-. Dijo Goten mientras conducía al salón de la boda.**

 **-A mí también, ahora lo que me preocupa es que estará toda la fiesta con ese tal Iván-. Gruño Gohan.**

 **-Que celoso!-. Bromeo su hermano –Oye y Pan?-.**

 **-No lo sé estuve marcándole pero no me contesta supongo que Videl debe de haberle contado que le pedí el divorcio, pero ya hablare con ella-. Contesto dando un gran suspiro.**

 *******-*****.-****…*****-..-+****-.-*****-.-*:_¨¨******^:.-******-...-****-..**

 **Al llegar a la recepción Gohan se encontró a su padre en la entrada haciéndole caras graciosas a Gareth quien no paraba de reía. En seguida Goten se acercó ya que la curiosidad de conocer a su sobrino era mucha.**

 **-Hola hijos-. Saludo Goku. – donde están Videl y Pan?-.**

 **-Ellas no vendrán papá-. Contesto Gohan.**

 **-Pero porque?-.**

 **-Porque Videl y yo nos estamos divorciando-.**

 **-Se separan? Porque?-.**

 **-Amo a otra persona y tengo un hijo con ella-. Menciono haciendo que su padre volteara a verlo asombrado-.**

 **-QUE? Tengo otro nieto?-. Pregunto anonadado.**

 **-Sí, es ese que traes en brazos.- dijo Goten señalando a su sobrino.-**

 **-Vaya con razón se parece tanto a ti.. y a mí.. y a Goten!-. Dijo Goku levantando al pequeño.**

 **La reacción de Goku fue algo calmada, él sabía que Gohan ya era un adulto y que sabría sobrellevar esta situación. Además había experimentado un cariño muy especial por Gareth desde la primera vez que lo vio, así que una parte de él sabía que era su nieto.**

 ******_****:_:_****:_:_****..-****_:_*****_:_*******

 **-Gareth está algo inquieto lo llevare un rato afuera-. Aviso Daniella parándose de su meza.**

 **Iván estaba platicando con Trunks cuando vio a Daniella salir del salón y se dispuso a seguirla pero alguien se lo impidió.**

 **-Escúchame bien no existe manera alguna en la que yo te deje acercarte a Daniella y a mi hijo-. Amenazo Gohan sujetando a Iván del brazo.**

 **-Y quien me lo impedirá? Tú?-. Contesto Iván zafándose del agarre.**

 **-Nadie la va a alejar de mi Daniella es mía. No hay nada que yo no haría para protegerla a ella y a Gareth-. Dijo amenazante.**

 **-Yo también-. Contesto retador antes de darse la vuelta y volver a la fiesta.**

 ****-***.-.-**-.-***-.-****-.-.***-.-**-.-.****-.-.****-.-.***-.-***-*-.-¨¨¨¨******-..-¨¨¨¨¨¨..-¨¨¨¨*******

 **-Contigo quería hablar-. Grito alguien furioso.**

 **-Ah eres tú-. Contesto Daniella de mala gana dándose la vuelta para encontrarse con Videl.**

 **-Quiero que te alejes de Gohan Oíste!-. Amenazo Videl.**

 **-Y si no que? Ahora te inventaras otra horrible enfermedad? Por favor que esta vez sea cierta, quieres-.**

 **-Gohan es mi esposo él se casó conmigo, tú no puedes venir así como así y arrebatarlo de mi lado-.**

 **-Quien lo arrebato de mi lado en dos ocasiones fuiste tú. Pero esta vez no me iré sin antes pelear-. Advirtió la castaña tratando de no gritar por la presencia de su hijo.**

 **-Yo soy la madre de su hija, no tienes ni el mínimo respeto por eso-.**

 **-Miras a este bebé?-. Pregunto alzando a Gareth. –Míralo bien! Él también es hijo de Gohan y tiene derecho a estar con su padre y ni tú ni nadie se lo impedirá-.**

 **-Es un bast….-**

 **-No te atrevas a insultar a mi hijo porque te juro que te arrepentirás-. –Ahora vete que esta vez no pienso agachar la cabeza y hacerme a un lado, Gohan no te quiere deja de engañarte-.**

 **-Jamás dejare que Gohan y tú estén juntos-. Sentencio Videl antes de darse la vuelta e irse. Daniella la observaba alejarse pero no se percató de que alguien la observaba a ella.**

 **-Es cierto lo que dijiste? Mi Gohan es el padre de Gareth?-. Pregunto Milk quien se acercaba a la castaña y a su hijo muy sorprendida.-.**

 **-Señora Milk.. No sabía que estaba ahí-. Dijo muy nerviosa.**

 **-No cambies la conversación, contéstame-. Exigió la esposa de Goku-.**

 **-Sí.. si señora Milk, lo siento mucho-. Dijo agachando la mirada-.**

 **-No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte, es cierto estuvo mal que engañaran a Videl pero no toda la culpa es tuya Gohan tuvo que ser más responsable. Y por otro lado ustedes nunca debieron separarse-. Confeso con una pequeña sonrisa mientras tomaba al pequeño en brazo causando que otra sonrisa se formara en el rostro de Daniella. – No sé cómo es que nunca lo adivine si es idéntico a mi Gohan cuando era pequeño-. Dijo orgullosa.**

 **-Si lo es-. Añadió la hija de Bulma.**

 **-Aún hay algunas cosas que no entiendo, como a que te referías cuando le dijiste a Videl algo acerca de fingir una enfermedad, podrías explicarme?-. Pidió Milk sentándose en una pequeña banca con su nieto en brazos.**

 **_-***.-..**-.-**-.-****-.-***-.-..*****-.-.-.-******-.-..¨****-.,.-.¨¨;_::-*******

 **-La fiesta casi acaba y Pan no llega-. Reprocho Bra aburrida.**

 **-Y ni vendrá-. Afirmo Cara.**

 **-Porque dices eso?-.**

 **-No sabes que Gohan ya le pidió el divorcio a Videl y seguro la cizañosa esa debe de estarle metiendo ideas en la cabeza a esa pobre niña-.**

 **-Mm.. Ya veo espero que Pan no se ponga en contra de Daniella me dolería mucho estar en medio de las dos-. Dijo algo preocupada.**

 **…..****-.-.****-.-.***-.-.****-.-**.:****-.-.****-.-***-.-.****-..-***.-ñ.ñ^^^^**********

 **-Gracias por traernos-. Agradeció Daniella entrando a su departamento y acostando a Gareth en su cuna.**

 **-De nada-. Dijo amablemente. – Daniella tal vez este no sea el momento pero necesito saberlo. Tú aun amas a Gohan?-.**

 **-Iván.. Él siempre ha sido muy importante para mí y ahora es el padre de mi hijo, eso lo convierte en el hombre más importante en mi vida-. Confeso tratando de ser sutil. –Pero lo que tú y yo tuvimos fue muy lindo. Te tengo un gran aprecio pero..-**

 **-Pero al que amas es a él.. lo entiendo y lo acepto-.**

 **-Algún día encontraras a alguien que te merezca y yo estaré muy feliz por ti-. Dijo dándole un fuerte abrazo-. Que no duro mucho.**

 **-Necesito tiempo, no es fácil para mí asimilar que amas a alguien más-. Dijo separándose de ella gentilmente. – Tal vez algún día pueda verte a los ojos sin sentir este hueco en mi corazón-. Iván salió de ahí dejando a Daniella con un nudo en la garganta.**

 ****-..-**-.-***-.-.-**-.-***-.-.***-.-.-*****-.-.-***-.-.***-.-.***-.**..-****-..-*****-.-*****-..-**+**

 **Ojala Iván no se aleje de mí, me dolió tanto verlo así pero no podía dejar que se hiciera ilusiones.- pensaba la ex modelo mientras observaba a su hijo dormir.**

 **El día había estado lleno de sorpresas pero para Daniella aún quedaba una más, no muy agradable….**

 **Espero les guste! Y para un lector que quiere ver la vida de Gohan & Daniella después de la reconciliación… tranquila la tendrás. ;) **


	21. Chapter 21

**-Pan! Mírate que grande estas, ya cumpliste 11 verdad?-. Dijo Daniella contenta de ver a la morena.**

 **-Guarda tu hipocresía que esta no es una visita social-. Dijo fríamente entrando al departamento muy rápido.**

 **-Pan porque estas tan molesta?-. Pregunto confundida.**

 **-Te parece poco que te haigas metido con mi padre y haberlo engatusado para que le pidiera el divorcio a mi mamá. Destruiste mi familia y jamás te lo perdonare-.**

 **-No Pan no es como piensas.. Déjame explicarte-. Suplicaba la castaña.**

 **-Que me vas a explicar que siempre has sido una doble cara, que se decía mi amiga yo te quería-.**

 **-No Pan, es cierto que no debí mantener una relación con Gohan. Pero el matrimonio de tus padres ya estaba mal desde mucho antes de que yo volviera. Yo te juro que si tus padres hubieran estado realmente felices yo nunca me hubiera entrometido-.**

 **-No te creo, yo sé que tu solo haces esto por maldad porque ni siquiera amas a mi padre porque si lo quisieras jamás hubieras aceptado ser su amante. Tu solo juegas con él para lastimar a mi mamá-.**

 **-No eso es mentira si yo no presione con el divorcio fue porque no quería lastimarte. Eh incluso cuando Videl me dijo que estaba enferma y que moriría decidí hacerme a un lado y por eso me fui. Pero entonces me entere que todo había sido una falsa, una trampa que Videl invento para alejarme de Gohan-.**

 **-Que? Mi mamá sería incapaz de hacer eso. Ella me conto la verdad y dice que tu volviste solo porque quedaste embarazada pero que seguramente ese niño ni siquiera es de mi papá. Pero un día mi papá abrirá los ojos y se dará cuenta de la clase de tipa que eres-. Dijo furiosa.**

 **-Escúchame te juro que mi hijo es tu hermano y puedo probártelo solo por favor permítemelo.- pidió la castaña alcanzando un álbum de fotos mientras era observada por la hija de Videl.-Toma este en Gareth cuando tenía días de nacido-. Dijo mostrándole una foto.**

 **-No puede ser él.. Él tenía cola-. Dijo Pan para sí misma.**

 **-Como tú sabes yo no llevo la sangre saiyajin de mi padre, así que la única manera de que mi hijo sea un saiyajin es porque su padre lo es, yo no intento ponerte en contra de Videl ella es tu madre. Pero yo te quiero mucho Pan y no quiero que esto termine por alejarte completamente de mí-. Dijo mientras trataba de acercarse a ella pero Pan la esquivo.**

 **-No sé qué creer todo esto es muy confuso para mí-. Exclamo Pan antes de salir del departamento y dirigirse al estacionamiento donde alguien la esperaba.**

 **-Lo hiciste bien? Que te pasa?-.**

 **-Mamá es cierto que tú fuiste la culpable de que Daniella se fuera a Londres?-. Pregunto Pan algo culpable.**

 **-No claro que noo! No me digas que crees más en esa que en mí?-. dijo Videl haciéndose la ofendida.**

 **-No mamá.. Claro que no…- contesto en voz baja.**

 *******..-.-****-.-.-*****-.-.****-.-.-***-.-.-.*******-.-.-****-.-.*.-..-,-****-..,****-.,****-..,,-.****+**

 **-Dani! Dani! Despierta creo que Gareth tiene hambre-.**

 **-Gohan? Como rayos entraste?-. Pregunto la castaña bastante adormilada.**

 **-Tengo llaves, que te pasa estuviste llorando?-. Pregunto sentándose sobre la cama con el pequeño en brazos.**

 **-Pan estuvo aquí.. Me odia Gohan-. Dijo sin parar de llorar.**

 **-No.. no claro que no te odia, no llores mi amor yo hablare con ella veras cuando Pan escuche la verdad, todo será diferente-. Consoló el saiyajin.**

 ****..,.****-..-***-..,*****-..-****-..,***-..,..****-..,.-****-..,.*-..-****-..-****-..-*****-..-***++**

 **Pan salía de la secundaria y se disponía a caminar hasta la casa ya que su mamá estaba tan preocupada por buscar una manera de no divorciarse de su papá que no tenía tiempo de pasar por ella. –Daniella parecía tan sincera hasta se veía preocupada por mí en cambio mi mamá…- un ruido de auto a saco de sus pensamientos.**

 **-Pan por favor sube tenemos que hablar si?.-**

 **-Papá!.. Está bien.- acepto la joven subiendo al auto.**

 **-Quieres ir a comer?-.**

 **-No llévame a casa y si tienes algo que decirme empieza-. Dijo Pan mientras observaba por la ventanilla.**

 **-Pan sé que estas enojada pero no porque me divorcie de tu mamá quiere decir que te deje de querer o algo asi. Yo siempre estaré para ti. Daniella te quiere mucho y le duele que la trates asi-.**

 **-Y tú crees que a mí no me dolió que arruinara mi familia.-reprocho enfadada.**

 **-Ella no destruyo nada, los problemas con tu madre ya existían desde hace mucho.- dijo mientras llegaban a su destino.**

 **-El niño.. El bebé de daniella es… es tu hijo?-.**

 **-Sí.. Pero él no tiene la culpa de nada…- fue interrumpido.**

 **-Eso lo sé, tengo que irme tengo mucha tarea-. Se disponía a bajar del auto pero la conversación de su padre por teléfono la detuvo.**

 **-Qué? Como que Gareth está en el hospital.. Voy para haya-.**

 **-Que sucede?-. Pregunto Pan alarmada.**

 **-Algo le sucedió a Gareth, tengo que ir al Hospital, vienes?-.**

 **-No ve tú, espero que este bien-. Dijo y bajo del auto antes de que este arrancara.**

 *****-..-****-.-****-.-****-.-.-*****

 **Cuando Pan entraba a su casa no pudo evitar otra conversación pero esta era de su madre quien al parecer hablaba por teléfono con Erasa.**

 **-Si te digo que nadie me vio, no estoy segura que no se me paso la mano el mocoso va a estar bien, solo puse suficiente para que Daniella sepa que soy capaz de todo-. Relataba la hija de al teléfono.**

 **-No lo puedo creer! Fuiste capaz de lastimar a un bebé inocente, quién eres?-. Reprocho Pan abriendo la puerta de sorpresa.**

 **-Pan, que no entiendes esto lo hago también por ti-. Trataba de justificarse.**

 **-No.. Claro que no a mí no me metas en esto yo sería incapaz de lastimar a un inocente además es mi HERMANO!. Empiezo a creer que mi papá tiene razón todos estaríamos mejor si se divorcian-.**

 **-Cómo puedes decir eso, no me digas que ahora estas de parte de esa quita maridos-. Reprochaba Videl furiosa.**

 **-Al menos ella se preocupa por mí cosa que tú nunca has hecho-. Dijo con lágrimas en su rostro antes de salir de su casa.**

 ****-.-****-.-*****-.-..******-.-.*****-.-****-.-..****-.-.***-.-.**-.******-..-****-..-*****-.-.-***+**

 **Al llegar al Hospital Gohan se percató de que todos ya se encontraban ahí. Bulma, Vegeta, Bra, Goku y Milk incluso Cara y Trunks había vuelto de su luna de miel.**

 **-Que sucedió?-. Pregunto Gohan apenas entrando a la sala de espera.**

 **-Quieres saber que sucedió! Solo que la loca de tu esposa intento matar a mi nieto!-. Gritaba Vegeta quien a pesar de su enojo se podía notar su tristeza y preocupación.**

 **-Qué? Videl? No entiendo-.**

 **-Gohan el doctor analizo el biberón de Gareth y contenía más de 15g de un fuerte tranquilizante. La policía checo la cámara de seguridad y se puede ver a Videl salir de mi oficina donde tenía la pañalera-. Contaba Daniella quien no podía parar de llorar.**

 **-Doctor! Como esta mi nieto?-. Preguntaba Bulma rápidamente al ver entrar al doctor.**

 **-Tuvimos que hacerle un lavado de estómago y él es muy pequeño las siguientes horas son cruciales-.**

 **Gohan trataba de ser fuerte sabía que de otra manera no podía darle apoyo a Daniella pero la verdad era que el miedo recorría cada parte de su cuerpo. Milk se encontraba destrozada al igual que Bulma y Bra. Cara no paraba de llorar y Vegeta y Goku solo se veían se sentían tan impotentes.**

 **Daniella se encontraba llorando en el pecho de Gohan cuando sintió una mano postrarse en su hombro.**


	22. Chapter 22

**-Lo siento…-.**

 **-Pan.. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada-. Dijo la castaña mientras se paraba y la abrazaba. Pero la entrada del doctor termino con el momento.**

 **-Es inexplicable pero el niño esta como si nada le hubiera pasado-.**

 **Todos los presentes dieron un suspiro de alivio sin excepciones.**

 **-Y ya podemos verlo?-. Pregunto Gohan.**

 **-Aun no es conveniente pero pueden verlo atraves del cristal-. Dijo el doctor.**

 **La primera en pasar fue Daniella. Después la alcanzo Gohan.**

 **-Ya estas más tranquila?-. Pregunto mientras la abrazaba por la espalda.**

 **-Me asuste tanto..-. Dijo dando un gran suspiro observando a su hijo desde el cristal.**

 **-Sé que no es momento pero la policía está afuera-. Aviso Gohan.**

 **-Para qué?-. Pregunto confundida.**

 **-Como que para que, para denunciar a Videl-.**

 **-No pienso levantar cargos-. Dijo separándose del abrazo.**

 **-Como que no! Daniella trato de matar a nuestro hijo-. Alegaba molesto.**

 **-Pero está bien y eso es lo que importa, Pan tiene suficiente con una madre loca como para que todavía este tras las rejas no crees?-.**

 **-Te amo..-Susurro el saiyajin sobre sus labios antes de besarla.**

 **.-.-.***-.-.****-.-.-.*****-.-.-.-.,****-.-,.-,****-.-,-,-.*****-.-,-*****

 *******Ya habían pasado dos meses de que Gareth había salido del hospital.***************.-****

 **-Me quieres decir cómo me convenciste de que te trajera aquí?!-. Reprochaba Cara a su amiga.**

 **-Espérame aquí, ya vuelvo-. Dijo saliendo del auto.**

 **-Oye si te hace algo gritas!-. Decía Cara desde el coche provocando una pequeña risa en Daniella.**

 **-Qué quieres aquí?-. Recibía una peli azul de mala gana.**

 **-Vine hablar contigo-.**

 **-pss pasa.. Pero te aviso que ya no tengo nada más que quieras llevarte ya tienes a Gohan el divorcio y hasta a Pan-.**

 **-Videl pusiste en riesgo la vida de mi bebé porque eh? Tú también eres madre- pero bueno aun así no puse cargos en tu contra-.**

 **-Y? Quieres que te de las gracias?-. Dijo con ironía.**

 **-No, quiero que vayas al psicólogo.. Piénsalo tú y Pan podrían volver a estar juntas-.**

 **-Porque haces esto?-. Pregunto confundida.**

 **-La verdad.. Por Pan. Entonces? Iras?-.**

 **-Si.. iré-. Acepto casi en un sollozo.**

 **-Bueno tengo que irme-. Dijo disponiéndose a salir.**

 **-Gracias…-Susurro Videl antes de que Daniella saliera.**

 **La ahora prometida de Gohan pudo escucharla y aunque no volteo si dio una pequeña sonrisa.**

 **-.***-.-***-.-***-,-.**-.,-***.-.***

 **-No te hiso nada la psicópata?-. Preguntaba la rubia mientras su amiga entraba al coche.**

 **-Cara! Deja de decir tonterías y vámonos que quiero ver a Gohan-. Presiono la castaña.**

 **-Tranquila en dos días serán marido y mujer.. Por fin!-. Decía divertida la esposa de Trunks.**

 ******-.-.,-.,.-*****-.,-,..-,-.******-.,-.-.-****-..,-.,***-,-.,-.,-***+-,.-,**-,.-.,.-,****-,-.,-.****-,-.***

 **-Te ves hermosa-. Decía orgulloso Vegeta viendo a su hija vestida de novia.**

 **-Papá.. Gracias-. Contesto conmovida.**

 **-Gracias a ti, por haber llegado a mi vida, por enseñarme que no está mal bajar la guardia de vez en cuando. Estoy muy orgulloso de que seas mi hija, fue de ti de quien escuche por primera vez la palabra "papá" y sabes algo.. Fue perfecta-. Confeso el príncipe saiyajin.**

 **-Gracias por estar aquí-. Dijo abrazando a su padre-.**

 **-Tengo que confesarte que para mí ningún hombre es lo suficiente mente bueno para ti pero…. Gohan está cerca-. Dijo a su oído. –Ahora démonos prisa que te esperan-. Daniella asintió mientras tomaba del brazo a su padre-.**

ღ ɞ***-..-.ღ ɞ_-.****ღ ɞ-.-.-.*****ღ ɞ_-.-****ღ ɞ-.-.*ღ

The day we met,  
Frozen I held my breath  
Right from the start  
I knew that I'd found a home for my heart...  
... beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow  
One step closer  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand moreㇹ2ㇹ2

 **Gohan se dispuso a darse la vuelta para encontrarse con Daniella quien se acercaba a él del brazo de Vegeta.** **Y no pudo evitar sentir la alegría más grande del mundo se veía tan hermosa, tan perfecta y un lindo recuerdo vino a su mente.**

ღ ɞ** ღ ɞ**FLASH BACK (de gohan)* ღ ɞ** ღ ɞ** ღ

 **-Porque no quieres enseñarme a volar?-. Preguntaba una pequeña Daniella de apenas 10 años. Sentada en el pasto junto a Gohan de solo 11.**

 **-No me mal intérpretes, yo jamás dije que no quería hacerlo-. Contestaba sonrojado.**

 **-No, pero siempre me evades cuando te lo pido-. Decía algo triste. Y Gohan al percatarse no pudo callar la verdad.**

 **-Es.. es que.. a mí me gusta llevarte cargando.- Contesto el hijo mayor de Goku con sus mejillas rojas y su vista al suelo.**

 **-Pero que pasara el día que tú ya no quieras hacerlo.. yo supongo que algún dia te cansaras de cargarme-. Preguntaba con la inocencia más pura del mundo.**

 **-No! Yo jamás me cansare..- contesto mirándola a los ojos.- yo siempre estaré contigo.. si tu quieres- dijo volviendo a bajar la mirada.**

 **-Si quiero Gohan-. Contesto sonriente provocando que el chico se sonrojara aún más.**

 **-Es una promesa.. .-Susurro mientras se llenaba de valor para dar su primer beso. Un beso lleno de inocencia.**-.- FIN DEL FLASH BACK..-****-.-.***-**

 **-Una lagrima, una desilusión y te desaparezco de la Faz de la tierra.- Amenazaba Vegeta antes de entregar a su hija.**

 **-Papá..- Reprochaba la hermosa novia.**

 **-Si eso llegara a suceder yo mismo iría a buscarlo para que me desapareciera-. Contestaba Gohan sin quitar su mirada de Daniella.**

 **-Que tanto les decías?-. Preguntaba Bulma a su esposo.**

 **-Que si le hace daño lo matare-. Dijo sentándose en primera fila a lado de la peli azul.**

 **-VEGETA!-.**

 **-Tenía que hacerlo-.**

 **-Te vez hermosísima-. Dijo Gohan juntando sus manos con las de ella.**

 **-Y tú te vez guapísimo-.**

 **-Estas lista para ser la señora Son?-. Pregunto el emocionado novio.**

 **-Desde la primera vez que nos conocimos-. Confeso con ternura.**

** ღ ɞ** ღ** ღ ɞ** ღ** ღ ɞ** ღ** ღ ɞ** ღ** ღ ɞ

 **La ceremonia concluyo con éxito y los novios celebraron su unión en un hermoso salón a acompañados de todos sus seres queridos. Y al terminar como es costumbre los recién casados pasaron su primera noche como marido & mujer en un elegante hotel a la orilla de la playa.**

 **-..-**+-.-**..,..++****

 **-A dónde vas?-. Pregunto Gohan al ver la levantarse de la cama que se encontraba adornada con miles de pétalos al igual que el piso había tantos que no se podía distinguir el color del suelo.**

 **-Iré a quitarme el caminando al baño.**

 **-Y no te lo puedo quitar yo?-. Dijo el con una pequeña sonrisa.**

 **-Tranquilo tendrás más cosas que quitarme-. Contesto con otra sonrisa entrando al baño. Y después de unos minutos la castaña cumplió su promesa y volvió a la habitación con un hermoso babydoll de seda rojo, que aunque no era muy transparente si corto y enmarcaba su cintura dejando libre sus piernas casi por su totalidad. Se sorprendió al ver lo ansioso que su marido! Se encontraba, tanto que ya solo tenía su bóxer puesto. Pero no le importó.**

 **-Te gusta?-. Pregunto enrollando sus manos alrededor de su cuello.**

 **-Sí.. Pero tú me encantas-. Contesto tumbándola sobre la cama y besando su cuello. Pero ella lo detuvo cambiando de posición.**

 **-Que haces?-. Dijo Gohan confundido.**

 **-Te voy a mostrar lo orgullosa que estoy de ser tuya-. Susurro sexy a lo que Gohan acepto sacando su delicada prenda de seda. Y ella empezó a besarlo, comenzando por su mentón pasando por su pecho y por su trabajado abdomen deteniéndose en sus caderas y sacando su boxes. Gohan la recostó para poder hacer lo mismo con ella después se apoyo en la cabecera de la cama y ella le envolvió la cintura con sus piernas. Ella empezó a moverse de arriba abajo y con sus manos subiendo y bajando por el fuerte pecho del saiyajin. Y él la sujetaba por la cintura. Daniella sintió esa sensación de placer inmenso. Gohan disminuyo los movimientos al ver como ella arqueaba su espalda y llegaba al orgasmo. Y sin cambiar su postura y sin soltar sus caderas él la recostó entre sus piernas y en la última embestida Gohan soltó varios gruñidos de placer al llegar al clímax. Gohan se recostó sobre ella retirando unos mechones de cabello que escondían su rostro.**

 **-Eres lo más hermoso que jamás me volverá a pasar-. Dijo sobre sus labios.**

 **-Ella sonrió al escuchar aquellas palabras tan significativas para ambos, y lo beso con pasión-.**

 **Los recién casados disfrutaron su noche, como si no fuera a ver un mañana…**

 **Estamos muy cerca del fin!**

 **Pero les dejare los nombres de mis próximas historias y ustedes me dicen con cual quieren que empiece al terminar esta ;)**

 **(1)Mis malas decisiones.. (GohanXMarron).**

 **(2)La otra hija de Gohan.**

ღ ღ ღ


	23. Chapter 23

ღ ɞ***-..-.ღ ɞ_-.****ღ ɞ-.-.-.*****ღ ɞ_-.-****ღ ɞ-.-.*

ღ ɞ **Narrado por Daniella** ღ ɞ

 **Mi vida era más que perfecta, despertar a lado de Gohan todos los días era lo que siempre desee. Gareth se hacía grande y Gohan y yo lo veíamos crecer con orgullo. Pan era una hermosa señorita de 15 años, su relación con Videl había mejorado mucho, Pan vivía con nosotros pero la visitaba a menudo. La marca de ropa de Corporación Capsula había crecido mucho en este tiempo y trajo muchos cambios por ejemplo, Bra que ya tenía 19 se había ido a Nueva York, es una exitosa modelo y mientras ella modelaba y estudiaba Goten se encargaba de Corporación Capsula Haya.. sii después de todo terminaron juntos!.Pero no fueron los únicos ya que Iván por fin encontró a la afortunada mujer de su vida y se trata de la linda Marron, no sé cómo paso pero me alegra que sucediera. Trunks y Cara volvieron a Londres después de enterarnos que también estaba embarazada. Y digo estaba porque mi sobrina Poppy ya tiene dos meses de nacida, es lindísima tiene el cabello lila y unos hermosos ojos verdes heredados por su madre. Y digo también porque tengo 7 meses de embarazo. Así es Gohan y yo esperamos a nuestro 2 bebé con muchas ansias.** ღ ɞ FLASH BACK ღ ɞ. – **Gareth está profundamente dormido-. Decía Gohan bajando las escaleras de su nueva casa.**

 **-Estoy tan feliz-. Contaba Daniella acercándose a su esposo.**

 **-Pensé que te molestaría vivir algo lejos de la cuidad-.**

 **-Bromeas? Este lugar me trae tantos recuerdos de nuestra infancia, además estamos algo cerca de mis suegros y Gareth es el más feliz-. Dijo sonriente.**

 **-Es cierto, sé que los 4 seremos felices aquí-. Menciono acariciando dulcemente el rostro de su esposa.**

 **-Lo 5..- corrigió sonriente viendo fijamente aquellos hermosos ojos negros.**

 **-No entiendo? Tú, Pan, Gareth y yo quien falta?-. Preguntaba confundido.**

 **Daniella tomo la mano de Gohan y la coloco sobre su vientre. – Ella o El.. aun no sé qué es-.**

 **Gohan se sonrojo y parecía que de sus ojos se asomaban algunas lágrimas pero también tenía una gran sonrisa que confundió a Daniella.**

 **-Que sucede reirás, lloraras o que harás?-. Pregunto la castaña.**

 **-creo que hare ambas.. Es el día más feliz de mi vida.- Gohan alzo a Daniella y sin parar de dar vueltas gritaba.. –Te amo! Te amo! Te amooooo-** ღ ɞFin Del Flash Back ღ ɞ

 **A pesar de que las vidas de todos tomaron caminos muy distintos hoy todos estábamos reunidos celebrando el cumpleaños número 4 de Gareth.**

 **-Gohan no crees que ya has comido demasiado pastel?-. Preguntaba Daniella a su esposo quien sin parar de comer contesto.**

 **-Es que es mi favorito-.**

 **-Qué bueno que los antojos le tocaron a él esta vez- pensó la castaña mientras observaba con gusto a todos sus invitados, aunque una escena robo su atención. Eran los orgullosos abuelos de Gareth que disfrutaban de verlo lanzar sus primeros ataques. Pero algo interrumpió su tranquilidad.**

 **-Gohan!?-.**

 **-Mmmmmm?- contesto este mientras devoraba su pastelillo.**

 **-El.. bebé-. Dijo nerviosa.**

 **-Esta con mi papá-. Contesto tranquilo.**

 **-NO! Ese no.. el otro se me acaba de romper la fuente-. Aviso provocando que Gohan se atragantara mientras trataba de reaccionar rápidamente.**

 **-Está bien.. Tranquilos nos tomara 30 minutos llegar al hospital-. Decía Trunks muy alarmado.**

 **-Media hora! Que parte de se me rompió la fuente AHORA no entendiste!-. Gritaba su hermana entre soplidos.**

 **-Entonces nos iremos volando-. Aviso Gohan tomándola en brazos.**

 **Todos subieron a la nave de Bulma excepto Goten quien fue en busca de su padre y Vegeta quienes seguramente estarían entrenando con Gareth por ahí.**

 **-Te lo dije-. Dijo Gohan.**

 **-De que hablas?-. Pregunto ella agitada.**

 **-Que jamás me cansaría de cargarte-. Fue un lindo momento entre ambos. Pero el aspecto pálido y la respiración agitada de Daniella empezaron a preocupar a Gohan.**

 **-.-.**-.-.***-.-.,***-.-,*-.,-**-.**+**

 **-Que sucede porque no estas adentro con ella?- pregunto Bulma a Gohan siendo la primera en entrar a la sala.**

 **-No lo sé, no me permitieron entrar-. Contestaba dando vueltas como loco.**

 **-Pero porque? ustedes ya lo tenían programado no?.. Estará algo mal?-. Preguntaba alarmada.**

 **-Tranquila seguro se preocuparon porque apenas tiene 7 meses-. Trataba de tranquilizar Milk.**

 **El silencio invadía la sala de espera. Gohan veía a todas partes muy nervioso –Porque nadie sale a decir nada.. Porque no me dejaron entrar con ella.. Daniella no se veía bien- Eran los pensamientos que atormentaban a Gohan.**

 **Al abrirse la puerta todos los presentes se pusieron de pie con cierta exaltación.**

 **-Como esta mi esposa y mi bebé?-. Preguntaba Gohan muy preocupado-.**

 **-Es una niña y está en las mejores condiciones-. Comunico el doctor y todos sonrieron. Aunque Gohan sintió desaparecer un enorme peso de encima de inmediato hizo otra pregunta.-Y mi esposa?-. Cuestiono con temor.**

 **El silencio del médico provoco un gesto de angustia y temor en el rostro de Gohan y de los demás…**

 **-Ella perdió mucha sangre y tiene un caso severo de anemia esta inconsciente y probablemente se mantendrá así un tiempo. Pero hacemos lo posible para que todo salga bien-Necesito verla-. Suplico el saiyajin llegando a las lágrimas-.**

 **El doctor acepto y Bulma y Milk entraron a ver a la sana Bebé mientras Gohan caminaba por aquel largo pasillo hasta la habitación de Daniella. Tenía tanto miedo solo quería volver a casa con su esposa e hijos, ella no podía irse no sin él… y ese horrible sentimiento aumento al verla inconsciente sobre la cama.**

 **-oye tienes que ponerte bien si? Yo.. yo te necesito, Gareth te necesita.. y nuestra bebé, dios Daniella no me dejes..- decía al pie de la cama tomando su pequeña mano y sin poder ocultar sus lágrimas. _:,,**-,.-.,.****-,.****-,-**.-.,-***

 **-Gohan.. Hijo has estado aquí todo el día, ni siquiera has ido a ver a la bebé-. Decía Goku a su hijo que se encontraba pasmado a lado de la camilla.**

 **-No quiero dejarla sola-. Contesto sin emitir ningún movimiento.**

 **-Yo me quedare con ella, anda ve a conocer a tu hija, te sorprenderás-. Propuso su padre a lo que Gohan accedió no fui seguro.**

 **-Es una hermosa bebé- decía una enfermera antes de entregar a la recién nacida a su padre.**

ღ ɞ **Narrado por Gohan** ღ ɞ

 **A pesar de la tristeza que invadía todo mi ser el momento en que sostuve a mi hija fue hermoso, mi papá tenía razón me sorprendió el gran parecido con su madre. Era idéntica tenia esos grandes y hermosos ojos miel, y su cabello castaño, su nariz, sus labios incluso sus largas y risadas pestañas.**

ღ ɞ ღ ɞ ღ ɞ

 **-Y tu porque lloras? una aturdida Daniella al despertar (2 dias después) y observar a Gohan llorando a su costado.**

 **-Despertaste!.. Porque tardaste tanto eh?-. Reprochaba con nostalgia mientras acariciaba su rostro.**

 **-Lo siento-. Susurro Daniella antes de recibir un emotivo beso.**

 **-No importa, ya estás aquí, solo no te vuelvas a ir-. Exigió el moreno viendo a través de sus ojos miel.**

 **-Mis bebés dónde están?-. Pregunto enderezándose un poco.**

 **-Tranquila Gareth esta con mis papás y Aria está a unas puertas de aquí-.**

 **-Aria?' confundida.**

 **-No te gusta?-. Dijo algo triste.**

 **-Me encanta!-. Contesto sonriente.**

ღ ɞ ღ ɞ ღ ɞ

 **Daniella observaba a Gareth correr por todo el jardín mientras Aria empezaba a gatear cuando unos brazos rodearon su cintura.**

 **-Alguna vez has visto algo más hermoso?-. Preguntaba Gohan a su oído.**

 **-Puedes creerlo después de tanto y de todo lo que ha sucedido, estas aquí a mi lado-. Decía dando la vuelta para encontrarse cara a cara con su esposo.**

 **-Y aquí me voy a quedar.. Acaso aun no lo entiendes?-. Susurraba juntado sus frentes.**

 **-Qué?-. Preguntaba ella con un suave tono de voz.**

 **-Es un amor inmortal.. es para siempre…-. Decía sellando el momento con un perfecto beso.**

ღ ɞ ღ ɞ ღ ɞ ღ ɞ ღ ɞ FIN ღ ɞ ღ ɞ ღ ɞ ღ ɞ ღ ɞ ღ ɞ

Nos leemos pronto! Espero empezar ya con la nueva historia :D :D


End file.
